Zutara : Tales of Jang Hui
by Tiburontooth
Summary: WARNING : The world of Avatar in this story is the world where Fire Lord Sozin never plans the war to conquer the world. This is a peaceful world. How do the Blue Spirit and Painted Lady meet in this world? What happen to this world?
1. Chapter 1 : Journey to The Fire Nation

WARNING : dunia Avatar di cerita ini bukanlah dunia Avatar The Last Airbender yang ada di film seri. Dunia Avatar di cerita ini adalah dunia Avatar khayalan saya, seandainya Avatar Roku berhasil menggagalkan rencana Saozin untuk memulai perang menakhlukkan dunia 100 tahun lalu sebelum perang panjang dimulai.

**Chapter 1 : Journey to The Fire Nation**

Katara adalah gadis berusia 14 tahun dari Suku Air dan ia adalah seorang Water bender termuda di Suku Air Selatan. Saat ia berusia 4 tahun, ibunya Kya meninggal dunia. Karena terlalu banyak kenangan bersama Kya di desa Suku Air Selatan, maka Hakoda, sang ayah berniat untuk meninggalkan desa itu agar ia bisa melanjutkan hidupnya dan merelakan kepergian Kya.

Hakoda membawa serta putranya, Sokka, namun atas nasihat ibunya, Katara dikirim ke Suku Air Utara untuk memaksimalkan kemampuan Water bendingnya, berguru pada kakeknya, Master Paku. Maka dari itu, setelah mengantarkan Katara kepada sang kakek, Hakoda pun berpisah dengan Katara. Sejak itu Katara hidup dengan kakeknya dan hanya mengetahui bahwa ayahnya tinggal di sebuah desa kecil bernama Jang Hui di Negara Api.

Setelah berusia 14 tahun, Katara yang sangat berbakat dalam Water Bending merindukan ayahnya dan ingin tinggal bersama sang ayah. Master Paku tidak bisa menghalangi keinginan cucunya itu dan mengijinkannya pergi ke Negara Api untuk kembali tinggal bersama ayahnya. Lagipula, Katara sudah menguasai tekhnik-tekhnik Water Bending dengan baik.

Karena tidak mungkin membiarkan cucunya pergi sendirian, Master Paku menyuruh Jet untuk mendampingi Katara mencari ayahnya di Negara Api. Mereka berdua berangkat bersama-sama. Awalnya Jet memang tampak bertanggung jawab. Namun lama kelamaan, ia semakin mengabaikan Katara. Dan setelah mereka berdua sampai di Kerajaan Bumi, Jet meninggalkan Katara dan mengambil uang dan benda-benda mereka. Jet menghilang begitu saja.

Katara terbangun di penginapan, tak ada uang, tak ada barang, ia menjadi panik dan memberondong pemilik penginapan dengan berbagai pertanyaan "Anda lihat lelaki yang datang bersamaku kemarin?"

Dan pemilik penginapan malah keheranan "Dia sudah pergi tadi pagi. Apakah dia meninggalkan anda?"

Katara kebingungan dan menangis. Reaksi yang wajar bagi seorang gadis kecil berusia 14 tahun apabila ditinggalkan sendirian di tempat asing. "Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak tahu jalan, bahkan aku tidak tahu tempat apa ini. Aku tidak tahu harus kemana?"

Katara merenungi nasibnya yang malang sendirian di restoran penginapan itu. Namun seorang pemuda duduk di sebelahnya dan menyapanya dengan ramah. "Nona. Aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan anda tadi. Sudahlah jangan bersedih. Kutraktir makan?"

Katara mengusap air matanya dan melihat seorang pemuda yang berusia 19 tahun sedang duduk di sebelahnya. Katara tidak pernah kenal orang ini sebelumnya, akan tetapi ia yakin bahwa pemuda ini orang baik.

Pemuda itu tersenyum "Kuanggap kau setuju."

Kemudian ia memesan makanan. Setelah itu ia memperkenalkan diri. "Perkenalkan. Namaku Lu Ten. Aku tinggal di Ba Sing Se. Aku dan sepupuku baru saja kembali dari petualangan kami di daerah Penggembara Angin."

Tak lama, ada pemuda lain yang lebih muda darinya, duduk di hadapan Katara. Wajahnya jauh lebih tampan daripada Lu Ten, namun ia tampak melankolis dan selalu cemberut dan serius. Ia meletakkan pedang kembarnya di atas meja dan duduk tenang sambil menunggu saudaranya.

Lu Ten memperkenalkan saudaranya. "Yang ini namanya Zuko. Dia menemaniku berjalan-jalan di daerah Penggembara Angin. Ia tampak galak, dan selalu kelihatan sedang marah. Akan tetapi sebenarnya dia orang baik. Tidak perlu takut padanya."

Zuko tampak kesal. "Apa aku kelihatan seperti sedang marah?"

Lu Ten tertawa. "Maaf kalau kau ternyata tidak sedang marah, saudaraku."

Dan pesanan mereka pun datang. Ketiga orang itu makan bersama. Awalnya Katara diam saja sambil memperhatikan Lu Ten bicara. Lu Ten sangat ramah dan baik. Ia juga sangat sabar dan tulus. Sebentar saja, Katara sudah merasa nyaman bicara dengannya. Mereka sudah mulai bergurau. Akan tetapi Zuko tetap asik dengan makanannya sendiri dan hanya duduk tenang di atas kursinya. Sesekali Lu Ten mengajak Zuko bercanda dan menggodanya sedikit. Tapi Zuko menanggapi dengan serius.

Sebentar saja Katara sudah akrab dengan Lu Ten. Dan ia menceritakan kalau ia sedang dalam perjalanan ke Negara Api untuk mencari ayahnya di desa Jang Hui. Tadinya ia diantar dengan seorang pemuda bernama Jet. Akan tetapi Jet malah merampoknya dan menghilang entah kemana.

"Bagaimana kalau kau pergi dengan kami?" tanya Lu Ten.

Zuko terkejut. "Bukankah katamu kau ingin ke Ba…"

Lu Ten cepat-cepat menendang kaki Zuko agar dia diam. Selagi Zuko mengaduh kesakitan, Lu Ten melanjutkan. "Aku ada urusan yang belum di selesaikan di Negara Api."

Namun Katara enggan merepotkan mereka. "Tidak usah. Mungkin aku kembali saja ke Suku Air Utara."

Lu Ten kembali membujuk Katara. "Kau bisa pinjam uangku. Sungguh, aku tulus ingin mengantarmu ke Negara Api."

"Aku hanya takut merepotkan kalian saja." Kata Katara.

Lu Ten tertawa. "Tentu saja tidak. Kau lihat, sesungguhnya aku pun terpikir untuk kembali ke Negara Api. Aku ingin mengembalikan saudaraku ini ke rumah ayahnya."

"Jadi, kalian berasal dari Negara Api?" tanya Katara.

Lu Ten mengangguk. "Tapi sudah sejak 6 tahun lalu, aku dan ayahku pindah ke Ba Sing Se. Dan sepupuku ikut dengan kami pindah ke Ba Sing Se. Tapi tak lama ayahnya ingin dia kembali ke Negara Api."

Dengan demikian, Katara pun ikut dengan kedua pangeran itu ke Negara Api. Dalam perjalanan, mereka singgah sebentar di Ba Sing Se. Ba Sing Se adalah Negara besar dan tembok kotanya sangat tinggi dan tebal. Membuat kota ini sangat aman dan terlindungi dari dunia luar.

"Kau tinggal di sini selama 6 tahun?" tanya Katara kepada Zuko.

Zuko, melipat kedua tangan di dadanya, menjawab dengan singkat dan kritis "Ya..kota ini sangat besar. Bahkan keluarga besar bison terbang pun bisa bermain petak umpet."

Mereka bertiga akhirnya sampai di Kedai Teh Jasmine Dragon milik Iroh.

"Ayah!" seru Lu Ten saat ia bertemu dengan Iroh.

"Hai, anakku!" Iroh segera menyambut kedatangan putranya. "Bagaimana padang pasir?"

"Tempat yang menyenangkan! Tapi jauh lebih menyenangkan berada di rumah." Kata Lu Ten.

Iroh kemudian berpaling pada Zuko. "Dan kau, Pangeran Zuko. Bagaimana padang pasir?"

Zuko berkata dengan wajah seriusnya. "Panas."

"Sepanas secangkir teh, rupanya!" kata Iroh sambil tertawa. Kemudian ia tertarik pada gadis kecil berkulit gelap di belakang Zuko. "Wah, siapa ini?"

Lu Ten memperkenalkan Katara pada Iroh. "Ayah, ini Katara. Ia berasal dari Suku Air Utara. Lahir di Suku Air Selatan, dan kami bertemu dengannya di Omasu. Dia mau pergi ke Negara Api untuk menyusul keluarganya."

Iroh mengangguk-angguk. "Selamat datang di Ba Sing Se, nona. Namaku Iroh."

Katara membungkuk untuk memberi hormat. "Senang berjumpa denganmu, tuan Iroh."

"Kau bisa panggil dia "paman". Semua orang memanggilnya begitu. Termasuk pengunjung kedai ini yang bahkan seusianya." Kata Zuko.

Iroh tertawa. "Baiklah. Kalian bertiga pasti lelah setelah perjalanan jauh. Bagaimana kalau kalian duduk dahulu, biar aku buatkan kalian teh?"

Dan mereka bertiga pun duduk di salah satu meja yang kosong sambil menunggu teh dari Iroh datang. Namun Lu Ten tidak lama, berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menyusul ayahnya ke dapur. Tentu saja sepeninggal Lu Ten, Katara dan Zuko membuat suasana menjadi hening seperti berada di kuburan. Pandangan Zuko sibuk mengamati pemandangan lain daripada melihat ke hadapannya atau berinteraksi dengan gadis yang duduk di hadapannya itu.

Akhirnya Katara membuka percakapan. "Tadi aku mendengar dia menyebutmu "Pangeran". Apakah kau putra Fire Lord?"

Zuko menjawab singkat "Ya .. aku anaknya."

"Jadi kau sungguh seorang pangeran??" Katara terkejut. Ucapannya agak keras sehingga membuat pengunjung lain tertarik untuk melihat mereka. Zuko merasa malu dan buru-buru meralat. "Bukan"

Setelah pengunjung lain kembali sibuk sendiri, ia melanjutkan "Maksudku iya. Tapi kau tidak perlu meneriakkannya."

"Maaf, aku hanya terkejut." Kata Katara sambil tertawa. "Kalau kau adalah pangeran Raja Api, berarti .. paman Iroh dan Lu Ten?"

"Paman Iroh kakak ayahku." Jawab Zuko.

Katara terkejut mendapati perubahan signifikan dalam hidupnya. Pertama, ia terkejut mendapati dirinya cucu seorang guru besar Water Bender di Suku Air Utara, dan kemudian ia ditipu orang dan dirampok, dan ia segera ditolong oleh dua orang pangeran dari Negara Api. Entah apa lagi yang bisa mengejutkannya. "Kenapa dia tidak menjadi raja saja?"

"Mana kutahu?" jawabnya.

Setelah beristirahat beberapa hari di Ba Sing Se, Lu Ten ternyata sibuk hendak belajar pedang pada master Piandao. Maka dari itu Zuko saja yang pergi untuk menemani Katara ke Negara Api. Iroh dan Lu Ten melepas kepergian keduanya pagi itu.

"Hati-hati di jalan." kata Lu Ten.

"Zuko, kau jangan salah makan." Kata Iroh.

Setelah kereta membawa mereka pergi dari Ba Sing Se, Katara masih ingin mengajak Zuko mengobrol. "Paman dan sepupumu sama-sama optimis dan sama-sama selalu terlihat ceria. Mereka begitu kompak dan mirip. Apakah kau dan ayahmu begitu juga?"

"Tidak juga." jawab Zuko.

"Ayahmu orang seperti apa? Apakah ia orang yang bijaksana?" tanya Katara.

"hmm .. tidak juga." jawabnya lagi.

Katara kehabisan pertanyaan. "Maafkan aku, aku terlalu cerewet untukmu. Aku hanya takut kau merasa bosan saja."

Tak lama kemudian, Zuko pun berbicara. "Aku hanya malas membicarakan ayahku. Aku lebih dekat dengan ibuku."

Katara mendengarkan dengan perhatian.

"Ibuku sangat baik. ia sangat pengasih. Tapi saat paman Iroh dan Lu Ten hendak pergi meninggalkan kerajaan dan ingin hidup damai di Ba Sing Se, ibuku menyuruhku ikut dengan mereka. Ia yakin aku akan mendapatkan pelajaran berharga bersama mereka. Tapi aku tahu .. ibuku hanya ingin menjauhkanku dari ayah dan adikku." Kata Zuko.

"Kenapa ia ingin menjauhkanmu dari ayah dan adikmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Zuko. "Menurutmu kenapa?"

Katara tersenyum. "Hmm .. aku tidak tahu kenapa… tapi waktu ayahku meninggalkanku dan mengirimku ke Suku Air Utara, ia ingin aku menjadi manusia yang lebih baik lagi. Karena menurutnya, aku berbeda dengan ia dan Sokka. Aku bisa Water Bending. Ia ingin aku mempelajari itu… apakah menurutmu itu hampir sama dengan apa yang dipikirkan ibumu?"

Zuko berpikir sebentar, berusaha menyamakan nasibnya dengan nasib Katara. Setelah menemukan persamaannya, bahwa ia pun berbeda dengan Ozai dan Azula, tapi dalam bentuk yang lebih negative daripada kasus Katara, ia berkata "Entahlah… mungkin… dipikir-pikir, ayah lebih menyukai Azula daripada aku. Menurutnya Azula terlahir beruntung, sementara aku beruntung bisa lahir."

"Tega sekali ia berkata demikian" kata Katara dengan prihatin, sekalipun dalam hati ia ingin tertawa mendengarnya. "Barangkali ia hanya ingin kau berusaha lebih giat untuk menjadi orang yang lebih baik lagi."

Zuko memalingkan pandangannya dengan sedih. "Yah .. mungkin…"

Setiba mereka di pelabuhan Negara Api, Zuko tadinya hendak memberikan Katara peta Negara Api agar ia mencari sendiri desa Jang Hui. Akan tetapi setelah dipikir-pikir kembali, Zuko tidak sampai hati melepas gadis 14 tahun itu sendirian di Negara Api yang keras dan luas. Maka dari itu Zuko memutuskan untuk tetap bersamanya dan mencari desa tersebut bersama-sama.

Mencari desa Jang Hui cukup sulit, dikarenakan desa tersebut terletak sangat terpencil dan tidak terdaftar dalam peta Negara Api. Mereka hanya bisa melacak keberadaan desa tersebut dari bertanya kepada petugas setempat. Akhirnya mereka pun menemukan Jang Hui.

"Menurut ayahku dalam surat-suratnya, desa itu sangat bersih. Desa petani yang cukup terpencil dan damai. Desa itu sangat indah. Setiap pagi ayahku memancing dan kakakku menemaninya. Kehidupan di sana sangat damai." Kata Katara dengan bersemangat saat mereka sedang berjalan menuju desa Jang Hui.

Namun saat mereka melihat desa tersebut, Katara terdiam. Bagaimana pemandangan itu tidak bisa membungkamnya? Desa Jang Hui yang mereka lihat dikotori oleh limbah dan airnya sangat jorok. Dari kejauhan mereka bisa melihat betapa kotor dan memprihatinkannya desa tersebut.

Karena Katara tidak berbicara juga, akhirnya Zuko berkomentar "Indah kok.."

"Aku tidak percaya ayahku bohong padaku!" kata Katara. Kemudian ia menatap Zuko. "Kita tidak salah desa kan?"

Zuko melirik pada papan penunjuk jalan di sebelahnya persis. Terbaca tulisan "Jang Hui" dengan jelas di sana. Kemudian Zuko menjawab "…Tidak…"

Katara sangat kecewa. Tapi Zuko tetap mengantarnya sampai ke desa. Mereka menemui seorang kakek tua yang menyebrangkan mereka ke desa. Di sana, mereka mencari keberadaan Hakoda, dan keluarga Katara menyambut Zuko dan memberinya makan.

Zuko awalnya menolak. "Tidak usah repot-repot, aku hanya sebentar. Aku akan langsung pergi melanjutkan perjalananku ke ibukota."

Namun Sokka membujuknya. "Kau telah menjaga adikku selamat sampai ia sampai di sini. Ini hanya ucapan terima kasih yang sangat kecil untukmu. Jika kau tidak menerimanya, maka kita akan merasa tidak enak."

Akhirnya Zuko memakannya juga. Setelah makan makanan tercemar itu, Zuko yang tidak terbiasa menjadi sakit perut dan hanya berguling-guling di atas lantai rumah Katara. Katara pun merasa tidak enak badan setelah makan makanan itu. Tapi ia mampu mengobati system pencernaannya sendiri dengan ilmu pengobatan yang ia dapatkan dari Suku Air Utara. Setelah itu ia merasa baikan.

Melihat Zuko berguling-guling lemah karena keracunan makanan, Katara tertawa kecil dan lalu menghampirinya. "Maaf, membuatmu jadi begini."

Zuko hanya bisa mengeluh sambil berguling-guling lagi.

Katara kemudian menyuruhnya untuk berbaring terlentang. "Coba .."

Zuko menurut. Dalam kondisi seperti itu, ia tidak perduli apapun yang orang lain lakukan padanya, yang penting ia bisa merasa baikan. Dan setelah Katara melancarkan system pencernaannya, Zuko pun buru-buru buang air besar, setelah itu ia merasa baikan.

Segera setelah merasa baikan, Zuko segera pergi dari sana. Sebelum pergi, ia berpesan pada Katara. "Tolong jangan beritahu siapa aku. Diam-diam saja."

"Baiklah." Katara setuju. Ia mengantarkan Zuko sampai seberang. Namun saat Zuko berjalan menjauh, Katara menyusulnya. "Zuko!"

Zuko berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke belakang. Sebelum ia sadar apa yang terjadi, Katara sudah mencium pipinya. "Terima kasih banyak. Kau orang baik. Kelak kau pasti akan menjadi raja yang baik."

Sebelum Zuko merespon apapun, Katara sudah berlari kembali ke Jang Hui. Meninggalkan Zuko yang masih berdiri mematung karena shock dengan pipi memerah. Ini pertama kalinya ada perempuan selain ibunya, mengecup pipinya.

Zuko tersenyum sambil berlalu dari Jang Hui. "Orang baik …"


	2. Chapter 2 : The Painted Lady

**Chapter 2 ****: The Painted Lady**

2 tahun telah berlalu sejak Katara akhirnya tiba di Jang Hui. Setiap hari ia bangun pagi-pagi untuk memasak makanan bagi kakak dan ayahnya. Dan saat kakak dan ayahnya pergi mencari ikan, ia tidur di rumah hingga sore hari. Setelah itu ia terbangun untuk memasak makan malam.

Pada malam hari, pukul 12, ia berpura-pura tidur dan menyelinap keluar kamarnya, lari ke bukit, menuju sebuah goa. Di goa tersebut terdapat ruangan, terdapat sebuah cermin dan perkakas dandan. Kemudian Katara mendandani dirinya seperti legenda di desa itu, sebagai Painted Lady.

Setelah itu, Katara berkeliling desa untuk menyembuhkan orang-orang sakit yang bisa ia sembuhkan secara diam-diam. Biasanya sampai pukul 3 dini hari. Tapi apabila tidak ada yang butuh penyembuhan hari itu, Katara pergi ke tepian sungai dan membersihkan sungai dari kotoran dengan menggunakan kemampuan Water Bendingnya.

Setelah pukul 3 dini hari, ia kembali ke kamarnya dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

Ada alasan kenapa Katara mau repot-repot menyamar. Pertama, ia tahu kalau orang-orang mengetahui kemampuan penyembuhannya, maka mereka akan terus datang ke tempatnya dan membuatnya repot sendiri. Kedua, ia tidak mungkin memamerkan kekuatan Water Bendingnya di hadapan umum. Ketiga, ia lebih suka bekerja diam-diam untuk membuktikan bahwa ia tulus melakukan tindakan baiknya, tanpa mengharapkan ketenaran atau nama baik dengan memanfaatkan kemampuan Water Bendingnya.

Selama 2 tahun, ia terus melakukan itu. Kabar mengenai Painted Lady sempat menghangat dikalangan masyarakat desa. Rupanya ada yang memergoki Painted Lady sedang "menari" atau "berdansa" dengan air di tepi sungai. Air sungai menjadi bersih sementara waktu, namun kembali kotor pada siang harinya, karena pabrik kembali beroperasi.

Dan ada juga yang memergoki Painted Lady sedang menjamah seorang warga yang sakit, di kemudian hari, warga itu sembuh. Semua orang menghormati Painted Lady, akan tetapi Sokka mentertawakannya. "Dia bodoh juga. Buat apa dia membersihkan air setiap hari kalau pada siang harinya dikotori pabrik lagi? Kalau aku jadi dia, aku akan menghampiri pabrik itu dan menghancurkannya."

Dengan demikian, malam itu Katara menyusup ke dalam pabrik dan menghancurkan mesin-mesinnya dengan kemampuan Water Bendingnya. Pabrik itu memang sempat tidak berfungsi selama satu minggu. Namun setelah itu, sekelompok penjaga mendatangi desa tersebut dan membuat onar. Mereka adalah sekelompok Fire Bender dan mereka membakar sebuah rumah milik seorang warga sebagai peringatan bagi warga tersebut agar tidak macam-macam lagi dengan mereka.

Katara awalnya kesal dan ingin menghajar para penjaga pabrik itu agar mereka bungkam. Sempat ia mendatangi mereka para penjaga malam dalam bentuk Painted Lady. Akan tetapi para Fire Bender itu terlalu banyak untuknya. Painted Lady beruntung bisa lolos dari kejaran mereka. Dan setelah itu, dalam waktu beberapa minggu lamanya, Painted Lady menjadi buronan. Namun tidak lama mereka pun melupakannya, setelah Katara berhenti menyamar menjadi Painted Lady.

Para warga menjadi sedih dan kehilangan Painted Lady. Mereka berharap Painted Lady tidak dibunuh. Dan mereka merindukannya. Karena itu Katara tetap melanjutkan perannya sebagai Painted Lady, namun ia tidak berani lagi mendatangi pabrik tersebut.

Pada suatu malam, saat Painted Lady sedang membersihkan sungai, ia menemukan seorang anak kecil sedang pingsan di tepi sungai. Anak kecil itu kurus dan memiliki kaki yang kecil. Ia juga berkepala botak dan memiliki panah berwarna biru keabuan pada kepala, kedua tangan dan kedua kakinya. Painted Lady pun tertarik dan menghampiri anak kecil itu. Lalu setelah mengetahui anak itu masih hidup, Painted Lady menolongnya mengeluarkan air dari paru-parunya hingga ia kembali sadar.

Begitu tersadar, anak kecil itu langsung berterima kasih. "Kau … telah menolongku. Terima kasih banyak."

Painted Lady hanya tersenyum dan kemudian berlari pergi meninggalkan anak kecil itu.

Bocah itu adalah Aang, seorang avatar dari Penggembara Angin yang melarikan diri dari tempat tinggalnya karena takut terlibat dalam perang sipil. Aang sangat penasaran pada perempuan yang menolongnya malam itu. Ia menunggu pagi tiba dan mendatangi desa Jang Hui dan mengumpulkan informasi mengenai perempuan misterius yang semalam menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"Dia pasti Painted Lady!" kata seorang pedagang ikan di pasar.

"Siapa dia?"

"Dia suka menolong warga desa. Ia juga membersihkan air sungai yang tercemar. Ia sangat baik. Tapi tidak ada seorangpun yang mengenalnya. Apakah ia manusia atau arwah, kami juga tidak tahu." Kata pedagang itu.

Kebetulan Katara sedang berada di dekatnya dan mendengar obrolan mereka. Tadinya ia diam saja. Tapi setelah pedagang itu berkata "Menurutku dia hanya setan kurang kerjaan yang hanya iseng ingin mencari simpati bagi warga desa. Dia pasti akan memakan warga satu persatu setelah kami semua percaya penuh padanya."

Katara merasa tersinggung dan berkata dengan sedikit tajam "Hei, kupikir dia bukan setan. Dia pasti orang baik dan berniat untuk menolong kalian semua tanpa pamrih!"

Namun pedagang itu sok pintar. "Ah, kau pasti salah satu dari sekian orang yang telah termakan oleh Painted Lady. Ha ha ha.."

"Kau bicara seakan dia hendak berniat buruk bagi kalian." Kata Katara dengan sedikit kesal.

"Oh tidak, Painted Lady pasti orang baik yang dikirimkan surga untuk membantu kita semua, bukan? Kalau dia memang berniat baik, ia pasti mau merampok harta di pabrik itu dan memberikannya pada warga sebagai ganti rugi." Kata pedagang itu.

"Kata siapa? Jangan sembarangan menuduh ya!" hardik Katara dengan galak.

"Hei, memangnya kau ini siapa? Apa kau pernah ketemu dengannya? Aku kasihan padamu, berhasil dipengaruhi orang gila dan aneh itu." kata pedagang itu dengan nada mengejek.

Katara tidak jadi belanja di tempatnya. Ia pulang sambil marah-marah. Ia menyadari Aang masih mengikutinya dan membentaknya. "Mau apa kau? Mengejek Painted Lady lagi?"

Aang terkejut dan menggeleng "Tidak, tidak. Aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu mengenai Painted Lady. Ia menyelamatkan nyawaku semalam. Dan aku ingin bertemu dengannya untuk berterima kasih."

Katara melunak melihat wajah polos Aang. "Ow, bagus sekali niatmu. Tapi tidak pernah ada yang melihat Painted Lady dari dekat. Bahkan berbicara dengannya. Sebaiknya kau lupakan saja. Anggap saja dia sudah menerima ucapan terima kasihmu."

"Tapi aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Dan kurasa kau cukup mengenal Painted Lady. Apakah kau tahu sesuatu tentangnya?" tanya Aang.

Katara berkeringat dingin. "Oh, tentu saja tidak. Kan sudah kubilang tadi, tidak pernah ada yang mengaku pernah berbicara dengannya."

"Kalau begitu, berarti aku yang pertama kali melihat wajahnya sedekat itu?" tanya Aang. "Setelah kuingat-ingat kembali, wajahnya tidak jelek … aku yakin ia adalah manusia! Dan ia pasti …"

Katara buru-buru mengalihkan percakapan Aang, atau ia akan semakin menemukan petunjuk sendiri mengenai Painted Lady. "Maukah kau makan siang di rumahku? Siang hari aku sendirian di rumah. Akan menyenangkan kalau ada yang menemaniku makan siang sambil mengobrol."

"…Baiklah.." kata Aang.

Selama makan siang, Katara tidak membiarkan Aang membicarakan mengenai Painted Lady. Sebaliknya, Katara menanyakan bagaimana Aang bisa sampai di Jang Hui, padahal desa itu benar-benar terpencil bahkan tidak terdaftar dalam peta Negara Api milik pangeran Zuko sekalipun.

"Hmm .. namaku Aang. Aku adalah seorang Air Bender dari suku penggembara Angin. Sesungguhnya, aku seorang avatar." Kata Aang.

_Ok, bagus. Setelah aku menemukan bahwa kakekku adalah orang penting di Suku Air Utara, aku dirampok penjagaku sendi__ri, kemudian makan ditraktir dan berjalan dengan dua orang pangeran Negara Api, bahkan bertemu dengan putra mahkota kerajaan Api, Iroh,mencium Pangeran Negara Api, kini aku makan siang dengan seorang Avatar … _

Katara merasa pusing dengan takdirnya. Ia tersenyum sendiri sambil bertopang dagu. "Wow.. kau seorang Avatar rupanya. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Sedang berjalan-jalan?"

Aang melanjutkan ceritanya. "Di tempat aku lahir sedang terjadi perang saudara. Maka dari itu, mereka memberitahuku lebih cepat 4 tahun dari yang seharusnya bahwa aku seorang Avatar. Tak lama kemudian kuil udara tempat aku lahir diserang dan aku pun diadopsi keluarga kepala suku penggembara. Tapi berbagai pembunuhan terjadi, seakan mereka sedang memperebutkan aku. Aku merasa seperti piala bergilir…."

"Ya ampun…"

"Karena itulah .." Aang mengeluh. "Aku lari ke Negara Api dan berkelana. Tapi di tengah jalan aku kelaparan dan uangku dicuri orang. Aku terpaksa mencuri makanan. Tapi aku kurang pandai mencuri. Mereka memergoki aku dan aku kabur. Setelah itu aku berhasil lolos dari kejaran mereka karena bersembunyi di gorong-gorong.

Aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti alur selokan tersebut. Kemanapun jalan keluarnya, aku sudah pasrah. Tapi tanpa kuduga… aku keluar di sebuah tempat yang sangat sepi. Seperti ruangan bawah tanah. Dan setelah berjalan beberapa jauh, aku mulai mendapati ada beberapa ruangan.

Iseng, aku pun membuka ruangan itu satu persatu. Tanpa sengaja, aku memergoki dua orang lelaki sedang bermesraan."

Katara tersedak. Ia buru-buru minum dan memuntahkan apa yang menyangut di tenggorokkannya. Setelah tenang, ia berseru. "Kau memergoki pasangan gay?!"

"Lebih buruk dari itu.." lanjut Aang. "Pasangan gay itu ternyata adalah Fire Lord Ozai! Ia sangat marah begitu melihatku memergokinya dan mengejar-ngejar aku seperti setan yang menyemburkan api dengan ganasnya.

Tapi aku lagi-lagi berhasil melarikan diri. Rupanya selokan itu membawaku ke ruang bawah tanah istana. Setelah berhasil kabur, aku bersembunyi beberapa hari di bangunan kosong yang terbengkalai. Baru setelah suasana menjadi tenang, aku memberanikan diri untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyianku.

Tapi ternyata .. Fire Lord Ozai sedemikan nafsunya untuk menangkapku. Ia sudah menyebarkan poster untuk menangkapku. Untunglah wajahnya tidak mirip, tapi anak panah ini adalah pertanda khas dariku, dan gara-gara ini, sekelompok bounty hunter pun mulai mengejar-ngejar aku.

Aku tidak bisa makan atau tidur dengan tenang, mengingat betapa besarnya reward yang akan diberikan bagi yang berhasil menangkapku atau mayatku. Akhirnya ada seorang bounty hunter yang sangat hebat. Ia dan anakbuahnya mengejar aku sampai ke sini. Akhirnya mereka menyambarku dengan petir dan aku pun terjatuh ke dasar jurang.

Begitu sadar, Painted Lady ada di hadapanku. Aku yakin aku takkan hidup apabila tidak ada Painted Lady."

Katara terpingkal-pingkal mendengar petualangan Aang sampai ke desanya. Kemudian ia berkata "Aku tidak menyangka kalau ternyata ayah Zuko seperti itu."

"Zuko?" tanya Aang.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lupakan." Kata Katara dengan cepat.

Tak lama setelah itu, Hakoda dan Sokka pun pulang. Mereka rupanya sedang bergembira hari itu. Tangkapan mereka sangat banyak dan mereka membawa beberapa pulang untuk dimasak. Karena itulah Hakoda dan Sokka menyambut Aang dengan gembira. Ditambah lagi Aang yang supel dan periang, setelah mengetahui alasan kenapa Aang ada di Jang Hui, Hakoda dan Sokka pun menerima Aang tinggal di rumahnya. Namun Aang hanya menceritakan mengenai rahasia besar Fire Lord itu kepada Katara. Sejak itu Aang tinggal bersama keluarga Katara.


	3. Chapter 3 : The Blue Spirit

**Chapter 3 : The Blue Spirit**

Sekitar 3 atau 4 hari setelah Aang tinggal bersama keluarga Hakoda, Katara terpaksa harus berhenti menyamar sebagai Painted Lady. Karena Aang sangat penasaran terhadap Painted Lady dan bertekad untuk menungguinya setiap tengah malam. Hingga akhirnya ia berhasil dibujuk untuk meredakan rasa penasarannya, dan berhenti keluar pada tengah malam untuk menunggui perempuan misterius itu.

Setelah Aang benar-benar berhenti menunggui Painted Lady, Katara bisa melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya selama 2 tahun ini.

Pada saat ia sedang membersihkan air sungai, Painted Lady merasa tidak tenang. Ia beberapa kali menoleh ke belakang, dimana hanya ada rerumputan, semak-semak dan pepohonan. Ia merasa bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang mengikuti dia.

Namun hingga pukul 3 dini hari, Painted Lady tidak menemukan siapapun. Secara diam-diam dan berhati-hati, ia pergi ke bukit. Dan bunyi gemerisik lemah yang hanya bisa terdengar apabila kau memasang pendengaran dengan konsentrasi penuh, terdengar tidak wajar. Menandakan seseorang memang sedang mengikutinya diam-diam.

Akhirnya di sebuah tempat, Painted Lady mengetahui pasti keberadaan penguntitnya itu, lalu dengan cepat ia menembakkan 3 bilah pisau es ke targetnya. Mengetahui 3 pisau es nya tidak tepat sasaran, Painted Lady menembakkan 3 bilah lagi ke tempat lain. Hingga akhirnya penguntit itu pun keluar dari semak, Painted Lady kembali melemparnya dengan sebilah pisau es.

Dan orang itu membelah pisau esnya dengan pedangnya. Penguntit itu lalu berdiri di atas permukaan tanah yang lebih tinggi sambil memandangi Painted Lady. Sejenak, mereka saling bertatapan, saling menilai orang di hadapan mereka.

Penguntitnya menggunakan pakaian gelap, dengan sebilah pedang di tangan kanannya, dan sebilah lagi masih tergantung di punggungnya. Ia menggunakan topeng berwarna biru yang dikenal orang-orang sebagai topeng Blue Spirit. Setelah bertatapan beberapa saat, Blue Spirit pun pergi dan menghilang dengan cepat. Painted Lady baru berani kembali ke goa rahasianya untuk kembali menjadi Katara.

Hingga saat Katara sampai di kamarnya dan berbaring, ia masih teringat akan topeng menyeramkan itu. bentuk wajah di topeng itu seperti dewa petir. Dan tentang bagaimana "ninja" itu mengikutinya, Katara menjadi penasaran apa yang ia inginkan, mengapa ia ada di sana, dan kenapa ia mengikutinya? Apakah dia Aang?

Kecurigaan utama Katara mengenai jati diri Blue Spirit adalah kepada Aang. Dikarenakan tubuh Aang yang lincah dan ringan, Katara pun yakin bahwa Blue Spirit yang pandai melompat dan menghilang itu pasti memiliki tubuh yang ringan juga.

Seharian itu, Katara sibuk mengamati gerak-gerik Aang. Aang tidak mengerti apa-apa, kebingungan sendiri kenapa Katara tampak aneh hari itu.

"Aang. Apakah kau tahu sesuatu tentang dewa petir?" tanya Katara.

"Oh, Blue Spirit maksudmu?" jawab Aang langsung dengan polosnya.

"er…" Katara menjadi bingung, kenapa Aang bisa seantusias itu.

"Dia dewa petir. Tapi aku tidak tahu apapun lagi tentangnya. Ada apa? Kau pernah bertemu dengannya?" tanya Aang.

_Jangan-jangan ia hendak memancingku. Kalau dia Blue Spirit, dan ia mencurigaiku, dan kalau aku menjawab "ya" nanti dia akan mengetahui bahwa aku adalah Painted Lady._

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau bertanya soal itu?" tanya Aang.

Katara tersenyum misterius, seakan hendak menguak sesuatu dari diri Aang. "Kemarin malam aku bermimpi bertemu Blue Spirit."

"Wah gawat!" kata Aang tampak panik.

"Kenapa gawat?"

"Menurut gossip, apabila kau bermimpi bertemu Blue Spirit, maka dalam waktu dekat kau akan meninggal." Kata Aang.

Katara bagai tersambar petir saat mendengarnya. "Ah… aku butuh refreshing!"

Katara pun keluar dari rumahnya dan berjalan-jalan sebentar. _Tampaknya ia tidak tahu apapun. Dan ia tidak kelihatan seperti kurang tidur. Padahal ia bangun jam 5 pagi. Sepertinya Aang bukan Blue Spirit… tapi bagaimana mungkin begitu kebetulan? Aku tidak pernah melihat orang menggunakan Blue Spirit hingga Aang muncul. Tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin Aang. _

Selagi Katara berkutat dengan pikirannya, ia melihat ada seorang pemuda dengan rambut jabrik sedang bicara dengan kepala desa di rumah terbengkalai yang kecil. Di sebuah gubuk reot yang sudah lama ditinggalkan pemiliknya yang meninggal dunia. Orang ini memiliki luka bakar yang sangat besar hampir di sebagian wajah kiri nya. Ia tampak seperti seorang pemarah.

Setelah orang itu akhirnya menempati rumah terbengkalai itu dan membayar sekantung uang pada kepala desa, Katara menghampiri kepala desa. "Pak, siapa dia?"

"Namanya Lee. Ia mengaku berasal dari Ba Sing Se. Ia tidak bicara banyak mengenai masa lalunya. Akan tetapi kelihatannya ia seorang penjahat." Kata kepala desa.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Karena luka bakar di wajahnya sangat menyeramkan." Kata kepala desa. "Dan ia memberikanku uang tunai yang langsung melunasi gubuk itu. Tidak mungkin orang kaya mau tinggal di desa ini. Dan tidak mungkin juga orang biasa mampu membayar tunai sebuah rumah, bahkan untuk gubuk kecil seperti itu."

Katara tertarik untuk menghampiri Lee. Tapi kepala desa menahannya. "Hei, mau kemana kau?"

"Aku ingin menyapanya."

"Jangan! Kita tidak tahu siapa dia. Tampaknya ia hidup cukup keras. Dan sifatnya sama sekali tidak ramah atau bersahabat. Ia bahkan berharap aku cepat-cepat meninggalkannya sendirian. Kurasa dia bukan orang baik. Sebaiknya kau jangan dekat-dekat dengannya, Katara." Kata kepala desa.

"Baiklah…" Katara pun membatalkan niatnya untuk menghampiri Lee.

Katara sangat penasaran kepada warga baru desa Jang Hui itu. Karena ia yakin bahwa ia merasa familiar dengannya. Namun ia menunggu hingga beberapa hari, Lee jarang sekali keluar rumah. Bahkan hampir tidak pernah.

Pada malam itu, Painted Lady masuk ke desa karena ada seorang warga yang terkena penyakit kulit. Setelah menyembuhkannya, ia hendak kembali ke tepi sungai untuk membersihkan sungai. Namun ia melihat sekelebat bayangan hitam melompat ke atap rumahnya. Painted Lady pun segera curiga. Ia mengikuti bayangan hitam itu yang ternyata masuk ke dalam rumah Hakoda.

Painted Lady memeriksa rumahnya, dan ternyata Blue Spirit sedang menodongkan pedangnya ke leher Aang. Siap untuk memenggalnya. Painted Lady segera menyerangnya dengan cambuk air. Membuat pedang Blue Spirit terlontar ke lantai. Painted Lady pun menyerang lagi Blue Spirit itu dengan serangan cambuk lain, namun Blue Spirit tampaknya enggan berkelahi dengan Painted Lady. Ia hanya melompat dan menghindari serangan Painted Lady dan mengambil pedangnya kembali.

Sayangnya kegaduhan mereka membuat Aang terbangun. Begitu Aang terbangun, Blue Spirit pun memiliki kesempatan untuk melarikan diri. Setelah Blue Spirit melarikan diri, Aang berteriak "Painted Lady!! Aku bertemu lagi denganmu!"

Painted Lady segera mengambil langkah seribu melarikan diri secepatnya. Ia berhasil menghilang dibalik rumah penduduk. Kini Katara mengetahui beberapa hal. Rupanya Blue Spirit bukanlah Aang. Bahkan ia seorang pembunuh. Tapi kenapa ia mengincar Aang? Apakah karena Aang adalah seorang avatar? Namun Katara menjadi lega bahwa Aang bukan lah si Blue Spirit.

Suatu sore, Sokka bermalas-malasan. "Ugh… Katara… kenapa kau tidak pernah masak kerang lagi?"

Pedagang kerang di desa itu adalah pedagang yang mempertemukannya dengan Aang beberapa hari lalu. Dan Katara masih membencinya. "Kerang itu jelek dan tidak ada bagus-bagusnya sama sekali. Lebih baik makan apa adanya saja."

Sokka merengek. "Ayolah… aku sudah lama tidak makan kerang. Ini tabunganku, besok kau beli kerang untuk makan malamku, oke?"

Katara cemberut. "Tidak."

"Ayolah adikku yang manis dan cantik…" Sokka merajuk lagi.

Katara menyerah. "Baiklah…"

Pada keesokan paginya setelah Hakoda, Sokka dan Aang pergi mencari ikan, Katara pun berangkat ke pasar untuk membeli kerang untuk kakaknya, Sokka. Begitu melihatnya, pedagang itu langsung mengejeknya lagi. "Hai, apakah kau sudah bertemu dengan si Painted Lady? Kalau sudah, aku titip tanda tangan."

Katara buru-buru memilih kerang secara asal. Ia ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari pedagang kerang itu. Pedagang itu menggodanya lagi. "Kenapa buru-buru? Aku penasaran dengan Painted Lady. Tolong ceritakan padaku, dia orang yang seperti apa. Dia setan atau hantu?"

Katara menahan rasa kesalnya. Namun sebelum ia sempat membalas ejekan pedagang kerang itu, seseorang telah mendahuluinya bertanya pada pedagang kerang. "Kau tahu sesuatu tentang Painted Lady?"

Katara dan pedagang kerang sama-sama teralihkan perhatian mereka kepada orang baru itu, Lee. Begitu melihat Lee, Katara langsung tersenyum senang.

"Wah, satu lagi korban mitos. Entahlah, nak. Bagiku Painted Lady itu hanya lelucon dan tidak nyata. Orang bisa sembuh kalau berdoa. Tapi mereka malah mengira ini karena nona hantu aneh yang tidak pernah kulihat sama sekali. Aku sudah tinggal di desa ini 40 tahun lebih. Tapi belum pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan makhluk aneh itu. jadi, Painted Lady itu bohongan!"

Lee tampak kecewa. Ia menunduk. "Sayang sekali. Padahal aku sedang mencarinya untuk meminta bantuan."

"Bantuan apa?" tanya Katara.

Pedagang kerang itu menyela. "Jangan dengarkan mitos! Kau hanya akan diberikan harapan palsu!"

Lee memandang Katara. Kemudian ia memandang kerang-kerang di tas belanjaannya. Lalu Lee mengajarinya cara memilih kerang. Dalam hati, Katara bukannya mendengarkan instruksi Lee, namun merasa senang. _Tidak kusangka ia kembali lagi ke desa ini! Tapi untuk apa? Dan .. luka bakar di wajahnya, aku hampir tidak mengenalinya lagi. Apa yang terjadi dengannya?_

Setelah itu Lee pergi meninggalkan Katara dan pedagang kerang. Sepeninggalnya, pedagang kerang menggoda Katara. "Wah… barusan saat ia mengajarimu cara memilih kerang yang baik dan enak untuk dimakan, aku seperti melihat pasangan pengantin baru! Hei, nona, daripada mengurusi Painted Lady, lebih baik kau berkencan dengannya. Cari pacar, cari pergaulan! Hahaha..!"

Katara semakin dongkol dibuatnya. Ia segera membayar kerang-kerang tersebut. Namun sebelum ia pergi, pedagang kerang memanggil Katara. "Katara! Tunggu!"

Katara pun kembali. Pedagang itu berkata "Tolong kau pergi ke rumah orang baru itu. Dan tolong berikan ini padanya. Tadi pagi sekali ia mampir untuk membeli ikan ini. Tapi karena sedang habis, jadi kuminta dia menunggu. Dan tadi dia pasti mampir untuk mengambil ikannya. Entah karena dia lupa atau tidak melihat ada ikan yang memang sengaja kusembunyikan untuknya. Tolong berikan ikan ini padanya. Aku tidak enak, dia sudah membayar ikan itu sebelumnya."

Katara mengambil ikan itu dan berjalan ke gubuk kecil dan reot yang kini ditinggali Lee. Perlahan ia mengetuk pintu gubuk tersebut. Sudah beberapa menit ia mengetuk pintu, tapi tidak ada orang yang membukakan pintu. Sungguh membuang waktu. Akhirnya Katara memutuskan untuk pulang.

Baru saja ia membalikkan badannya, Lee sudah berdiri persis di belakangnya. "Ada apa?"

"Eh, anu .." Katara terkejut dan salah tingkah. Kemudian ia menyerahkan ikan yang digenggamnya itu kepada Lee. "Pedagang kerang tadi memintaku untuk memberikan ini padamu."

Lee menerimanya. "Terima kasih."

Kemudian ia melangkahi Katara dan masuk ke dalam gubuknya. Katara merasa bingung, kenapa ia begitu dingin dan seakan tidak ingin bicara dengan siapapun sekarang? Dahulu saat terakhir bertemu dengannya, ia masih seorang yang memang agak pemarah dan serius. Tapi setelah mengajaknya bicara, tidak sulit membuat dirinya mau membuka diri. Ia masih mau berbicara dengan orang lain 2 tahun lalu. Tapi kenapa sekarang tidak?

Katara yakin bahwa Lee benar-benar adalah pangeran Zuko yang dua tahun lalu membantunya mencari desa Jang Hui. Namun Katara masih memikirkan luka bakar di wajah Zuko. Ia ingin tahu apa penyebabnya, kenapa ia kembali ke Jang Hui dan tidak mau bicara dengan siapapun? Dan terlebih lagi, ia tinggal sendirian, apakah ia terurus baik?

Malam itu, sebagai Painted Lady, Katara mengambil seguci air bersih dan memasaknya. Setelah itu ia mengalirkan energy Chi ke air tersebut sehingga air itu menjadi obat. Setelah itu Katara memasukkan air itu ke sebuah kantung air dan mulai bergerak ke desa.

Katara perlahan membuka pintu gubuk tersebut. Tidak dikunci. Beberapa lubang di dinding gubuk itu membuat cahaya bulan masuk ke dalam gubuk sehingga berfungsi sebagai penerangan. Namun Lee tidak ada di sana. Selagi ia kebingungan, Lee sudah berdiri di ambang pintu, seperti sedang menunggu kedatangannya. "Jadi kau Painted Lady…"

Namun saat melihat Lee yang tampak garang, Painted Lady merasa tidak nyaman dan pergi melarikan diri dari gubuk itu. Lee mengejarnya. Painted Lady menyebrangi sungai sampai ke seberang dengan menciptakan balok es dan membawanya berenang ke seberang dengan ilmu Water Bendingnya. Lee adalah seorang Fire Bender, dan ia menyebrangi sungai seperti sedang mengeluarkan jet dari kakinya.

Sampai ke seberang, Painted Lady tidak melihat ada bola api dengan cepat menghantam punggungnya. Painted Lady terjerembab ke atas tanah atas serangan tersebut dan Lee dengan cepat memegang kedua tangannya dan duduk di atasnya. Dengan demikian, Painted Lady tidak bisa berkutik.

"Memang seperti namamu. Kau melukis wajahmu." Kata Lee. Ia kemudian mengusap wajah Painted Lady untuk menghapus riasannya untuk melihat wajah aslinya. Painted Lady tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Saat sebagian riasannya terkuak, Lee terkejut dan melompat mundur.

"Katara..!!" katanya.

Painted Lady berdiri dan membelakangi Lee yang terkejut. Air mata bergulir di pipinya.

Lee merasa sangat bersalah. "A…aku minta maaf… aku kira kau hendak mencuri sesuatu dariku.."

Lee kemudian memegang bahu Katara untuk membalikkan tubuhnya. "Aku tidak bermaksud buruk…bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih belum tahu kenapa kau mengunjungiku. Aku tidak sakit."

Katara melempar kantung air yang sudah ia persiapkan tadi untuk menyembuhkan luka bakar di wajah Lee ke wajahnya. Lee menangkapnya sebelum terjatuh ke tanah.

"Air apa ini?" tanya Lee.

Begitu dibuka, Lee bisa menyaksikan air tersebut bercahaya biru dan lembut. Tahulah ia bahwa air itu adalah air obat. Katara mengambil topi jerami Painted Lady dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Lee. Sadarlah Lee bahwa Katara hendak menyembuhkan luka bakar di wajahnya.

"Katara, tolong jangan begitu!" panggil Lee. Tapi Katara seakan tidak mau mendengarnya. Ia menghilang dari pandangan, dan Lee menyerah.

Setelah itu Lee kembali ke gubuknya dengan cara yang sama saat ia menyebrangi sungai. Begitu sampai di gubuk, Lee membuka sebuah bilah kayu di lantai. Di dalam sana terdapat satu setel pakaian berwarna gelap dan topeng Blue Spirit. Setelah itu Lee menghela nafas lega. Namun wajahnya masih tampak sedih. Ia merasa bersalah kepada Katara. Setelah itu ia duduk dan meminum air obat itu sedikit.

Ia teringat kembali betapa kasarnya dia tadi. Dan ia mengeluh penuh penyesalan.

Kalau pun ia seorang pencuri atau berniat buruk, ia tidak perlu sekasar itu.


	4. Chapter 4 : The Reason

**Chapter 4 : The Reason**

Selama 2 tahun itu banyak kejadian yang dialami oleh Zuko. Setelah tiba kembali di istana dan bereuni dengan keluarganya lagi, yang menyambut Zuko dengan hangat hanyalah Lady Ursa, ibunya. Ayahnya, Ozai tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. Bahkan ia sibuk meeting dengan rekan-rekannya dan tidak bisa diganggu sama sekali. Sementara itu Azulla merasa terancam ke dudukannya sebagai calon pewaris tahta, melihat Zuko sudah meningkatkan kemampuan Fire Bendingnya.

Azulla terus mencari gara-gara dengan Zuko. Ia tahu Mai, temannya, menyukai Zuko dan berusaha mendekatkan mereka berdua. Awalnya Zuko terpikat akan kecantikan Mai. Tapi lama kelamaan keduanya sering berselisih paham dan bertengkar terus menerus. Niat tulus Zuko terkadang diartikan negative oleh Mai dan selalu salah paham. Hal ini membuat Zuko lelah dan akhirnya mengabaikan Mai.

Karena itulah Mai seringkali bertengkar dengan Zuko. Dan pertengkaran mereka akhirnya mengganggu Azula yang sedang bermeditasi untuk mengatur Fire Bendingnya. Karena tidak tahan setiap hari ribut-ribut terus, Azula akhirnya membela Mai. Azula pun bertengkar dengan Zuko. Dalam pertengkaran itu, Azula menembakkan api biru ke wajah Zuko dan melukai mata kirinya.

Terluka seperti itu membuat Lady Ursa marah besar pada putrinya. Dan karena Ozai sangat membela Azulla, maka hal itu akhirnya membuat kedua orangtuanya bertengkar. Zuko kemudian merenung. Ia kemudian berencana untuk kembali ke Ba Sing Se dan tinggal bersama paman Iroh. Ia mengajak serta ibunya, tapi Lady Ursa tidak mau meninggalkan sisi suaminya.

Baru saja Zuko hendak kembali ke Ba Sing Se, hendak pamit pada ayahnya, ia mendapati seisi istana sedang mengejar-ngejar seorang bocah Air Bender yang berhasil kabur. Fire Lord Ozai tampak sangat marah. Dan sejak itu ia melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Lady Ursa. Zuko selalu membela ibunya dan ditantang Agni Kai oleh ayahnya. Tapi Zuko membentaknya "Tidak perlu sampai Agni Kai!"

Dan ayahnya pun tidak serius menantangnya Agni Kai. Mengetahui ini, Zuko berpikir bahwa ayahnya jadi kejam begitu pasti karena Aang. Kemudian setelah terakhir kali Zuko melihat ayahnya memukul ibunya, Zuko bertanya pada ayahnya. "Kalau aku bunuh Aang, apakah kau mau berjanji untuk tidak memukuli ibu lagi?"

"Coba saja" jawab Fire Lord.

Setelah itu, Zuko segera berangkat untuk melacak Aang. Ia berhasil melacak Aang saat ia sedang makan di kedai kecil tempat biasa para bounty hunter berkumpul. Dari sana, ia berhasil mengetahui keberadaan Aang di desa Jang Hui. Dan dengan demikian, sampailah Zuko di desa Jang Hui. Dan kini, hampir setiap malam ia muncul untuk membunuh Aang. Dan hampir setiap malam pula Painted Lady selalu menjaga Aang. Dan Blue Spirit tetap tidak mau melawan balik Painted Lady. Ia kabur setiap kali Painted Lady muncul. Lucunya, Aang sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang berusaha membunuhnya selama ini. Ia hanya tahu bahwa hampir setiap malam, Painted Lady mengunjunginya.

Tak lama kemudian, di pabrik terjadi sebuah peristiwa. Seorang janitor di pabrik itu bertengkar dengan seorang penjaga buruh pabrik pada saat makan siang, dan penjaga itu dibunuh oleh si janitor. Janitor tersebut ditangkap dan dipenjara di ruangan kecil di sana. Namun keesokan harinya saat hendak dibawa ke penjara sesungguhnya, Janitor tersebut sudah hilang.

Para penjaga segera mencarinya, dan mereka menduga bahwa janitor tersebut pasti lari ke desa Jang Hui yang terletak di sungai tempat mereka membuang limbah. Dengan segera, para penjaga segera menyerbu desa itu.

Sesampainya di sana, mereka memukuli kepala desa agar orang yang menyembunyikan si janitor segera keluar dan menyerahkan tawanan mereka pada mereka. Tidak ada yang berani menolong kepala desa. Karena mereka adalah sekelompok Fire Bender dewasa yang kejam.

Ditengah ketakutan dan putus harapan dan jeritan kepala desa yang dipukuli, Aang pun muncul dan menyelamatkan kepala desa. Ia menghajar para penjaga itu tanpa menggunakan Air Bendernya agar tidak ada yang mengetahui bahwa ia seorang avatar. Dan para penjaga itu menjadi ketakutan pada kekuatan Aang yang dibantu oleh Sokka. Mereka pun akhirnya melarikan diri setelah penjaga lain datang dan memberitahu teman-temannya bahwa si Janitor telah ditemukan di sebuah hutan.

Seluruh desa selamat dan berterima kasih pada Aang. Mereka mengelu-elukan Aang dan berpesta merayakan keselamatan mereka hari itu. kini Aang semakin terkenal dan dicintai oleh warga desa Jang Hui. Dan ini membuat Blue Spirit semakin kesulitan membunuh Aang.

Suatu malam yang sepi, Blue Spirit kembali menyelinap ke kamar Aang. Namun Aang menghadangnya di pintu kamarnya. "Aku telah mengamatimu dari 3 hari lalu… kau selalu datang ke kamarku, berusaha membunuhku, hingga akhirnya Painted Lady muncul, kau kabur. Sebenarnya kau ini siapa? Kenapa ingin membunuhku?"

Blue Spirit tertegun mengetahui bahwa selama ini Aang ternyata mengetahui apa yang ia lakukan. Kemudian ia mengangkat senjatanya dan menantang Aang berduel.

"Aku tidak mau menyakitimu. Painted Lady pun berusaha membunuhmu, tapi kau tidak melawannya balik, sekalipun ia seringkali membuatmu terluka. Kau orang baik, kau tidak ingin melukai sembarangan orang." Kata Aang. Karena Blue Spirit mengangkat senjata, maka ia pun mengambil kuda-kuda menghadapi Blue Spirit.

Tanpa bicara apapun, Blue Spirit hanya memandangi Aang dengan matanya yang gelap. Aang pun maju untuk menguji kemampuan Blue Spirit. Di ruangan sempit itu, Blue Spirit mampu mengimbangi Aang. Ia berhasil menahan serangan Aang sambil menunggu kesempatan untuk menyerang balik. Dan saat Aang berhasil memukul pinggangnya, Blue Spirit pun berhasil melukai tangannya. Tangan Aang tersayat sedikit. Sayatan tidak berarti.

"Menurutku kau bukanlah pengecut. Aku yakin kau pun sesungguhnya bisa menandingi Painted Lady. Tapi kau memilih untuk tidak menantangnya. Entah kenapa. Tapi aku juga akan bertindak sama denganmu." Kata Aang.

Blue Spirit kembali menyerang Aang. Tapi kali ini Aang bertindak sama dengan Blue Spirit saat menghadapi Painted Lady. Aang hanya menghindari serangan Blue Spirit.

"Tampaknya aku bersalah padamu. Tolong katakan padaku, kenapa kau mengincarku? Apakah kau seorang bounty hunter?" tanya Aang sambil melarikan diri ke atap rumah. Blue Spirit pun mengejarnya hingga atap rumah.

Dan di sana, rupanya para penduduk terjaga dan menunjuk Blue Spirit "Itu dia disana! Dia hendak membunuh Aang!!"

Para penduduk melempari Blue Spirit dengan batu dan apapun yang bisa mereka lempar.

"Pergi!"

"Jangan ganggu Aang!"

"Aang orang baik!"

"Mati saja kau!"

Dengan demikian, Blue Spirit melepaskan sebuah semburan api yang tidak ganas, hanya untuk mengalihkan perhatian para penduduk sementara waktu untuk beberapa detik lamanya. Sementara itu, ia menatap Aang, kemudian melompat pergi meninggalkan Aang.

_Tidak bisa. Para penduduk mencintainya. Tapi bagaimana dengan ibu? Baiklah, aku akan membujuk ibu agar tinggal bersama paman Iroh dan Lu Ten di Ba Sing Se. kita berempat akan memulai hidup baru di sana. Bagaimanapun caranya, ibu harus setuju._

Sejak saat itu, tidak ada yang sadar bahwa Lee sudah tidak berada di desa tersebut.


	5. Chapter 5 : Return to Jang Hui

**Chapter 5 : Return to Jang Hui**

Setelah kembali ke istana, Zuko mencari ibunya. Namun ia tidak menemukannya. Ia mencarinya seharian namun hasilnya nihil. Azulla mendatanginya dan mengatakan bahwa ibunya dibuang ke penjara. Namun Azula tidak tahu ia dibuang ke penjara mana. Zuko marah dan mendatangi ayahnya dan bertanya dengan marah kenapa ibunya dibuang ke penjara.

Ozai tampak acuh dan malah mengajak Zuko mengobrol tentang betapa pandainya para penjaga di istananya. Zuko marah dan berkata bahwa ia akan pergi ke Ba Sing Se dan tidak akan kembali lagi. Azula senang sekali mendengarnya. Karena ini berarti bahwa ia sungguh-sungguh akan menjadi pewaris tunggal Negara Api.

"Zuko! Jangan pergi seperti itu! kau kekanak-kanakan sekali!" bentak ayahnya. Tapi Zuko tidak perduli.

Azula menahan ayahnya. "Biarkan saja dia, ayah, setelah dia tenang juga pasti dia akan kembali lagi."

Ozai pun membiarkan anaknya pergi. "Aku ingin dia ada di sini sebagai cadangan kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu, Azula."

Azula tampak tidak senang mendengar ucapan ayahnya barusan. Pikirnya dalam hati "Bisakah orang tua ini mengontrol ucapannya?"

Zuko kini sering mengobrol dengan para penjaga, untuk mencari tahu keberadaan ibunya, dan penjara rahasia tempat ibunya dikurung. Ia mencarinya dengan gigih. Sekalipun terkadang terpikir olehnya untuk menyerah, akan tetapi memikirkan bagaimana ibunya hidup di dalam penjara, sangat tidak layak untuk wanita sebaik ibunya, Zuko kembali bersemangat mencari informasi tersebut.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa bulan mencari informasi, Zuko pun mendapatkan informasi yang diinginkannya. Melalui seorang penjaga, ia mengetahui siapa penjaga yang mengantarkan ibunya ke penjara rahasia itu. Segera, Zuko mendatanginya dan bertanya tentang penjara tersebut. Penjaga itu rupanya adalah kekasih rahasia ayahnya. Ia bersikap sombong. Namun sedikit siksaan dari Zuko membuat si penjaga gay itu tunduk.

"Baiklah, ampun..ampun.. aku akan beritahu dimana dia." Katanya.

Kemudian mereka duduk tenang. "Sesungguhnya aku tidak tahu persis lokasinya. Tapi aku disuruh mengantar ibumu hingga Post Selatan, kemudian dari sana ia akan dioper ke penjaga lain. Silahkan kau tanya pada penjaga di Post Selatan untuk informasi lebih lanjut."

Zuko segera berdiri. "Terima kasih. Dan .. kuharap kau tidak memberitahu ayah akan apa yang akan kulakukan."

Kemudian Zuko menodongkan pedangnya ke leher penjaga itu. "Kalau sampai ayahku tahu dan mempersulitku,….. aku akan merekonstruksi ulang wajahmu!"

"Tenanglah. Zz … tapi… apa yang kau lakukan setelah bertemu kembali dengan ibumu?" tanyanya.

"Bukan urusanmu. Tapi aku sudah muak berada di Negara Api." Kata Zuko sambil berlalu pergi.

Sepeninggal Zuko, penjaga gay itu terpesona. "Oh… ayah dan anak sama-sama pemarah… sungguh menggemaskan!"

Zuko menyamar sebagai pedagang minuman sementara ia menunggu kesempatan. Beruntung, ada beberapa prajurit yang mengobrol di dekatnya, berbicara tentang penjara rahasia. Melalui mereka, Zuko mengetahui bahwa keberadaan penjara itu ada di sekitar Jang Hui. Dengan demikian, Zuko pun akhirnya kembali lagi ke Jang Hui.

Saat sedang membersihkan air sungai, Painted Lady kembali melihat sosok hitam melompat-lompat di atas pohon. Sekalipun jauh, namun Painted Lady yakin bahwa sekelebat bayangan hitam itu adalah Blue Spirit. Melalui topengnya yang berwarna biru.

"Sudah lama akhirnya ia muncul lagi." Gumam Painted Lady. Namun mendadak ia tersadar dan segera berlari kembali ke rumahnya. Ia mendapati di rumahnya, Aang masih hidup dan tidak tersentuh. Bahkan tidak ada tanda-tanda sama sekali bahwa ada yang menyelinap masuk.

Demikianlah yang terjadi setiap malam sejak itu di desa kecil Jang Hui. Saat masyarakat tertidur pulas, Painted Lady membersihkan sungai dan Blue Spirit menjelajahi wilayah sekitar desa. Terkadang Blue Spirit berhenti mencari dan beristirahat duduk di sebuah dahan pohon. Ia mengamati Painted Lady sedang membersihkan air. Tatapannya gelap, tak ada yang bisa menilai apa yang ia pikirkan tentang Painted Lady. Namun ia bisa mengawasi Painted Lady selama berjam-jam.

Suatu hari, Blue Spirit mendapati bahwa ada sepasang penjaga sedang mabuk, berjalan ke arah Painted Lady. Blue Spirit segera muncul ke hadapan dua orang itu dan perkelahian kecil terjadi diantara mereka. dua orang penjaga itu tersadar dari mabuk mereka dan melarikan diri dari Blue Spirit. "Setaan..!!"

Namun tindakan Blue Spirit untuk menghindari para penjaga itu melihat Painted Lady malah berujung runyam. Kedua penjaga pabrik itu tidak terima dan datang lagi ke desa Jang Hui sambil membawa banyak temannya. Mereka mengumpulkan para penduduk desa dan kali ini mereka mencari-cari Blue Spirit.

"Mana Blue Spirit!?"

"Siapa diantara kalian yang suka main ninja-ninjaan? Bawa kemari si Blue Spirit!"

Namun tentu saja mereka tidak tahu. "Blue Spirit sudah lama tidak terlihat di desa ini. Lagipula kami tidak tahu siapa dia. Yang kami tahu, dia pernah mencoba membunuh seorang penduduk di sini."

"Aku tidak perduli! Aku tunggu 1 jam! Kalau Blue Spirit tidak juga muncul, akan kubakar rumah di sini satu persatu seperti gubuk terbengkalai itu!" setelah berkata demikian, penjaga itu melemparkan bola api yang cukup besar ke sebuah gubuk reot.

Katara tahu itu adalah tempat Lee tinggal. Ia terbelalak melihat bola api itu menghancurkan gubuk itu.

Namun bersamaan dengan meledaknya gubuk itu, Lee melompat keluar dan menyerang para penjaga pabrik itu sambil melepaskan bola-bola api. Membuat beberapa penjaga tercebur ke sungai yang kotor itu, dan kemudian menghajar habis orang yang membakar gubuknya.

Tapi teman-teman orang itu tidak tinggal diam. Mereka pun menyerang Lee sambil menggunakan Fire Bending mereka. Namun Lee melenyapkan bola-bola api itu dengan membelahnya dengan pedangnya. Setelah itu ia menyerang kapal yang sedang mereka naiki sehingga meledak dan tercebur ke sungai yang tercemar itu. Lee kembali menginjak orang yang menyerang gubuknya dan menodongnya dengan pedang. "Berisik saja daritadi! Aku salah apa?! Kenapa kau meledakkan gubukku hanya sebagai contoh?!"

"Ma, maaf, aku salah sasaran." Kata penjaga itu sambil memperhatikan wajah Lee. Tak lama ia terbelalak dan menyembah Lee. Tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya. "Pangeran Zuko! Apa yang anda lakukan di sini?"

_Sial! _Pikir Zuko. "Bukan urusanmu! Pergi kau dari sini!"

"Baik, baik!" penjaga itu segera pergi. Tapi Zuko teringat sesuatu. Sebelum penjaga itu menceburkan diri, Zuko menarik bajunya dan memperingatkannya. "Sampai ayahku tahu aku ada di sini, aku bersumpah kau dan keluargamu takkan hidup damai."

"Ampun. Tentu saja..!" katanya sambil ketakutan. Kemudian Zuko membiarkan para penjaga itu pergi.

Segera setelah mereka pergi, para penduduk desa mengelu-elukan dia dan mengaraknya ke balai kota. Di sana, kepala desa membujuk Zuko untuk membantu desa itu. "Tolonglah. Kau pangeran Negara Api. Mereka pasti menurut padamu. Tadi saja mereka memilih kabur daripada membalasmu."

Namun Zuko menolak. "Kalian harus berjuang sendiri. Desa ini tidak terdaftar dalam peta Negara Api. Dengan demikian, pemerintahan pusat pun tidak mengetahui bahwa desa ini ada. Maka, desa ini bukan tanggung jawab kami. Maafkan aku."

Kepala desa berusaha menahan Zuko dan menyembahnya. "Tapi kalau memang demikian, Pangeran, apa yang anda lakukan di sini?"

"Apapun itu, itu bukan urusan kalian. Tapi aku di sini bukan karena ingin menolong kalian atau sedang berlibur. Tolong mengerti. Dan jangan mencari masalah, karena pemilik pabrik itu bagaimanapun memiliki uang yang bisa memanipulasi keadilan. Dan bila itu terjadi, kalian akan menjadi lebih menderita dari sekarang." Kata Zuko sambil melangkah pergi dari balai desa.

Di luar, Katara telah menunggunya. Ekspresi wajahnya agak marah. Rupanya ia telah menguping pembicaraan mereka, dan tidak terima bahwa Zuko begitu acuh. Zuko ingin menyapanya, akan tetapi rasanya ini bukan saat yang tepat. Ia mengira bahwa Katara masih marah padanya karena ia menghapus paksa riasan di wajahnya tempo hari lalu. Maka dari itu ia hanya melewati Katara.

"Tunggu dulu, pangeran Zuko!" panggil Katara. Ia tampak marah. Zuko berhenti berjalan.

"Apa maksudmu bahwa desa ini tidak bisa mendapatkan perlindungan dari pemerintah pusat hanya karena tidak diketahui wilayahnya dan tidak terdaftar dalam peta resmi??" tanya Katara.

Zuko diam saja, ia bingung apa yang harus ia katakan kepada gadis remaja yang sedang marah-marah. Katara menghampirinya. "Kau ini pangeran. Kau orang nomer dua yang paling berkuasa di Negara mu. Kau bisa menyelamatkan kami. Bukankah tugas setiap pemimpin itu melindungi pengikutnya? Kau sudah tinggal bersama kami selama beberapa lama, kenapa kau sama sekali tidak tergerak untuk menolong? Dimana hati nuranimu?"

Zuko menatap Katara. "Aku hanya bertindak sesuai dengan prosedur yang kuingat. Lagipula, aku tidak pernah menganggap diriku sebagai pangeran."

"Bagus.. lalu kenapa kau mengantarkanku sampai Jang Hui 2 tahun lalu? Bukankah katamu, prosedurnya, begitu sampai ke pelabuhan Negara Api, kau seharusnya langsung melapor pada ayahmu sebelum melakukan apapun? Tapi kau menghabiskan beberapa bulan untuk mencari Jang Hui bersamaku dan mengantarkanku kemari … bukankah kau telah melanggar prosedur?" tanya Katara.

"Katara!" Zuko berkata dengan wajah memelas. Ia berharap gadis ini mengerti posisinya. "Tolong mengerti. Saat ini aku tidak bisa. Yang memiliki masalah besar,bukan hanya kalian."

Katara pun tidak mampu mengatakan apapun lagi untuk menahan atau membujuk Zuko menolong desanya. Segera, Zuko pergi ke tempat Sokka yang akan mengantarnya ke pintu keluar desa Jang Hui. Zuko tidak pernah terlihat lagi di desa itu. Katara kini benar-benar kecewa dan mulai membenci Zuko.


	6. Chapter 6 : Blue Spirit Hunt

**Chapter 6 : Blue Spirit Hunt**

Sekalipun sudah diusir, namun para penjaga masih penasaran. Mereka ingin tahu siapa penyerang mereka, Blue Spirit dan ingin menangkapnya. Mereka tentu saja tidak terima diserang tanpa alasan, apalagi dalam keadaan mabuk. Banyak teman-teman penjaga itu mengira bahwa mereka hanya berhalusinasi dan bertengkar sendiri, tapi menyalahkan Blue Spirit.

Salah seorang penjaga itu masih penasaran. Ia kembali ke desa di malam lain dan di tempat yang sama seingatnya. Kali ini ia tidak menemukan Blue Spirit, melainkan Painted Lady. Ia mengira bahwa Painted Lady pasti mengetahui keberadaan Blue Spirit. Maka dari itu penjaga itu menyerang Painted Lady.

Painted Lady menghadapi serangan mendadak dari penjaga tersebut, terkejut. Untung ia masih sempat menghindari serangan kejutan itu. Begitu tersadar, rupanya penjaga itu adalah seorang Earth Bender. "Bagaimana mungkin seorang Earth Bender bisa berada di Negara Api?"

Penjaga itu menjawab. "Pertanyaan yang sama denganmu, nona."

Painted Lady menghindari serangan penjaga itu sekali lagi. Terjadilah perkelahian antara Water Bender dan Earth Bender. Serangan-serangan air milik katara bisa diserap oleh tanah dan menjadi tidak berarti. Dan serangan es darinya bisa ditahan oleh tameng bumi. Membuat Painted Lady terpaksa harus melarikan diri. Namun penjaga itu mengejarnya.

Ia menangkap kaki Painted Lady dengan mencairkan tanah dan menjebaknya seperti jebakan pasir hisap. Painted Lady pun tertangkap. Ia diikat dan tidak dapat melepaskan diri.

"Nah, sekarang, mari kita mulai. Aku ingin bertanya padamu, dimana Blue Spirit. Kau pasti mengetahuinya." Kata penjaga itu.

Baru saja Katara berkata "Aku tidak tahu siapa dia."

Sebuah batu dilempar ke wajah Earth Bender itu. refleksnya masih bagus. Batu tersebut berhasil ditangkapnya. Dan akhirnya penjaga itu pun berhadapan dengan Blue Spirit. Penjaga itu menjadi senang. "Akhirnya kau muncul juga, Blue Spirit. Aku takkan melupakan seranganmu tempo hari lalu. Pengecut sekali kau menyerangku saat aku sedang mabuk. Kali ini aku segar bugar dan aku bisa menangkapmu."

Perkelahian pun terjadi antara Blue Spirit dan penjaga itu. Earth Bender memang sangat kuat. Namun begitu pula dengan Fire Bender. Blue Spirit mampu memanggang serangan-serangan dari penjaga itu dan ditambah keahliannya bermain pedang kembar, membuat penjaga itu kewalahan menghadapinya. Langkah-langkah kuat dari penjaga itu ditandingi oleh kecepatan dan kebringasan serangan-serangan Blue Spirit. Akhirnya penjaga itu pun menyerah kalah dan melarikan diri.

Saat Blue Spirit hendak melepaskan belenggu yang mengikat Painted Lady, Painted Lady sudah tidak ada. Ia sudah melepaskan diri sendiri. Entah bagaimana caranya. Blue Spirit pun menyarungkan kedua pedangnya dan melompat pergi dari sana.

Painted Lady tidak sepenuhnya pergi. ia bersembunyi dibalik semak. Dan kali ini gantian dia yang mengikuti Blue Spirit. Namun karena tidak memiliki skill pengintai, akhirnya Blue Spirit dengan cepat mengetahui bahwa Painted Lady mengikutinya. Blue Spirit menghilang di balik bukit. Painted Lady berdiri kebingungan mencari-cari jejaknya.

Blue Spirit muncul tepat di belakang Painted Lady. Sejenak, keduanya saling berpandangan, karena Blue Spirit tidak mungkin berbicara, dan begitu pula dengan Painted Lady. Topeng bisa dipajang, akan tetapi suara belum tentu bisa dimanipulasi.

Painted Lady melihat ada darah menetes cukup deras dari lengan Blue Spirit. Ia hendak mengobatinya, namun Blue Spirit melangkah mundur. Kemudian ia menggeleng. Setelah itu ia menghilang. Painted Lady masuk ke goa nya untuk melepaskan topeng penyamarannya dan keluar sebagai Katara. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa Blue Spirit masih mengawasinya dari balik pepohonan yang lebat.

Hari berikutnya, para penjaga masih penasaran pada kedua makhluk menyamar itu dan membawa teman untuk berpatroli di sekitar sana. Namun keberadaan mereka membuat Katara malas untuk menyamar dan Zuko beristirahat dalam kemahnya untuk mengobati lukanya. Akhirnya para penjaga tidak berhasil menemukan Painted Lady maupun Blue Spirit. Dan dalam beberapa hari, mereka menyerah mencari kedua makhluk tersebut dan memutuskan untuk menyerang dengan cara lain.

Para penjaga memasukkan bubuk racun ke dalam air limbah. Racun Maroa yang diambil dari tanaman Maroa yang tumbuh di sekitar pabrik. Racun ini hanya bereaksi pada orang-orang yang memiliki golongan darah tertentu, yang kebetulan cocok dengan golongan dara Katara dan Hakoda.

Kedua orang itu jatuh sakit. Begitu pula dengan penduduk lain yang memiliki golongan darah sama dengan mereka. Saat Zuko sedang memancing di tepi sungai, Sokka duduk di sebelahnya untuk memancing bersama. Saat itulah mereka berdua mengobrol dan Zuko mengetahui tentang racun ini.

"Racun Maroa tidak mematikan, namun apabila tidak segera ditangani, korbannya akan menjadi lumpuh." Kata Zuko.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak mau mengurus dua orang lumpuh seumur hidupku!" kata Sokka, panik.

"Racun itu memang cukup berbahaya, tapi bukan berarti tidak ada penawarnya." Kata Zuko lagi.

"Kau tahu cukup banyak rupanya. Apa kau tahu tentang penawarnya?" tanya Sokka.

Zukko mengangguk. "Penawarnya .. Teh Maroa… aku tidak yakin ia hidup di sekitar sini."

Sokka mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi. "Akupun baru dengar ada bunga Maroa bisa dijadikan teh."

"Sebenarnya .. Aku dulu pernah terkena racun itu. Seharusnya, kalau kau punya racun Maroa, otomatis kau juga punya penawarnya." Kata Zuko.

"Oh, begitu…" kata Sokka. Kemudian ia menarik pancingnya dengan semangat karena umpannya tergigit. Tapi sayang, tali pancingnya terputus. Ia menjadi kesal. "Rahh!! Ikan membodohiku!"

Ada burung elang di atas mereka. Dan Sokka menyerangnya dengan bomerangnya. Tapi meleset. Sokka mengeluh. "Aku tidak pernah berhasil menyerang burung…."

Setelah itu Sokka sibuk menginterogasi para penduduk, siapa diantara mereka yang baru minum teh Maroa. Tapi tetap saja tidak ada yang mengaku. Karena mereka yang keracunan meminum air dari sungai yang sudah tercemar teh Maroa. Lagipula, merekapun tidak tahu kalau bunga Maroa bisa dijadikan teh. Mengetahui itu, Blue Spirit pun akhirnya menggenakan topengnya lagi dan menyusup ke dalam pabrik bermasalah itu.

Blue Spirit menduga bahwa daun teh Maroa itu pasti dicampur dengan air limbah, maka dari itu tidak ada yang sadar. Blue Spirit menyusup ke seluruh ruangan, dapur, gudang, hingga kantor para pegawai, bahkan loker-loker mereka. Ia menemukan daun teh Maroa di dapur dan mengambil semuanya.

"_Ingat, pangeran Zuko, teh Maroa memang harum. Namun untuk memasaknya, air yang digunakan juga harus bersih. Atau kau akan keracunan seperti ini" kata Iroh sambil menyeduh teh. "Dengan air bersih, teh Maroa akan menjadi minuman kesehatan. Sedangkan apabila air kotor, maka Teh Maroa akan menjadi beracun."_

"_Argh .. lalu kenapa kau memberikanku Teh Maroa lagi? Aku keracunan teh Maroa." Kata Zuko dengan lemas._

"_Justru itu. apabila air yang kau gunakan ini bersih, maka ia akan menjadi teh yang menyehatkan." Kata Iroh sambil menyerahkan secangir teh Maroa dengan air bersih untuk diminum._

Blue Spirit berhasil mengambil daun teh Maroa di dapur pabrik dan diam-diam keluar tanpa sepengetahuan para penjaga. Ia segera meluncur ke rumah Katara dan menyelinap ke dalam kamarnya. Akan tetapi ia tidak bisa masuk karena Aang sedang merawat Katara. Dan juga, mendadak ia teringat bahwa air yang ia bawa, ada di kantung air milik Katara yang dahulu dilemparkan ke wajahnya.

Akhinrnya ia datang sebagai Zuko. Untuk menghindari perhatian warga yang sudah mengetahui jati dirinya, Zuko menggunakan hood untuk menutupi wajahnya. Aang membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Hai. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyanya.

Zuko memberikan Aang sekotak daun teh Maroa.

"Apa ini?" tanya Aang.

"Teh. Obat. Kau harus menyeduhnya dengan air ini." Zuko kemudian memberikan Aang sebuah kantung air. Aang kebingungan. Saat ia melihat Zuko lagi, Zuko berkata dengan wajah memelas. "Pastikan Katara meminumnya. Jangan sampai terlambat…"

Aang mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

Sebelum Aang pergi, Zuko kembali menariknya dan berkata "Kau tak perlu katakan siapa yang datang."

Setelah bicara begitu, Zuko langsung pergi. Aang menutup pintu rumah dan menyeduhkan teh untuk Katara dengan menggunakan air dari kantung air yang diberikan Zuko. Saat Aang membuka tutup kantung air itu, Aang terkejut melihat sinar biru yang lembut dari dalamnya. Air itu bercahaya. "Wow… air Chi… hanya water bender yang bisa membuatnya. Darimana Zuko mendapatkannya? Dia kan fire bender."

Aang meminumkan teh itu untuk Katara. Teh itu terasa pahit. Akan tetapi Aang dengan lembut membujuk Katara untuk menghabiskannya. Katara menurut dan meminumnya habis. Pada malam harinya, ia merasa baikan. Saat ia terbangun, Aang tertidur pulas di sisinya. Katara tersenyum.

_Aang sangat baik. Ia selalu menungguiku. Ia bahkan meracik teh obat untukku._

Namun saat Katara melihat kotak teh itu, ia tahu bahwa teh itu berasal dari pabrik tersebut. Katara jadi terharu. _Ia meresikokan nyawa dan keselamatannya demi mengambil obat untukku._

Katara mencium dahi Aang. Namun bocah itu masih tertidur pulas dan hanya berguling sedikit sambil mengigau. Katara tersenyum melihat Aang. Kemudian saat Katara hendak membereskan obat dan perkakas yang digunakan untuk menyeduh teh, Katara mendapati kantung airnya yang sudah lama ia hilangkan karena ia lempar ke wajah Zuko.

Ia ingat bahwa saat itu ia hendak menghampiri Zuko untuk menyembuhkan luka bakarnya. Tapi Zuko malah salah paham, dikira Katara hendak mencuri sesuatu di gubuknya. Setelah itu Zuko dengan kasar membuka kedok Katara, sekalipun setelah mengetahui yang sebenarnya, Zuko menyesal dan minta maaf, akan tetapi itu adalah awal dari rasa benci Katara terhadapnya. Saat itu, Katara tidak berkata apapun pada Zuko yang mengejarnya untuk meminta maaf. Katara hanya melempar wajahnya dengan kantung air yang diisinya dengan air chi.

Kini, tahulah Katara bahwa Zuko yang telah menyelinap masuk ke dalam pabrik untuk mengambil teh Maroa. Bukan Aang. Malam itu masih jam 12. Katara sudah merasa baikan, kemudian menyeduh teh untuk Hakoda dan mengobatinya.

Setelah Hakoda sembuh keesokan harinya, Katara pun memberikan teh itu untuk warga desa lain yang keracunan. Setelah semua warga sembuh, mereka pun bersenang-senang dan mengadakan pesta perayaan. Di tengah kegembiraan itu, muncullah para penjaga di pabrik dan menghancurkan kegembiraan para warga desa Jang Hui.

Mereka masih mencari Blue Spirit. Mereka sudah berani kembali karena menurut informasi, pangeran Zuko sudah tidak ada di sana. "Mana Blue Spirit?! Ia mencuri barang dari pabrik dan kami hendak menangkapnya dan memenjarakannya."

Para warga desa tidak tahu apa-apa, para penjaga pun memukuli Hakoda untuk membuat para warga bicara. Tapi mereka tidak tahu apa-apa, dan tidak bisa membiarkan Hakoda terluka. Maka mereka mengambil senjata seadanya dan melawan balik para penjaga.

Para penjaga yang kalah jumlah pun melarikan diri. Para penduduk bersorak sorai atas keberhasilan mereka mengusir para penjaga.

Para penjaga semakin penasaran pada Blue Spirit. Kemudian mereka mengawasi hutan selama beberapa hari, dan mereka mulai mendapati bahwa Blue Spirit hanya muncul pada malam hari dan ia bergelantungan di atas pepohonan, menjelajahi hutan, entah apa yang ia lakukan. Dan para penjaga pun menyusun siasat untuk menyergapnya.

Mereka sudah tahu dimana Blue Spirit sering bertengger. Tempat itu tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat biasa Painted Lady melakukan "River Dance".

Malam itu, Blue Spirit dikepung, mereka membawa jarring dan berhasil menangkap Blue Spirit. Blue Spirit berhasil melepaskan diri setelah memotong jarring itu dengan pedang kembarnya. Ia melawan sebisanya. Para penjaga itu bergabung dengan para bounty hunter dan mengeroyoknya sendirian.

Selagi Blue Spirit terdesak, mendadak mereka dihajar oleh gelombang ombak besar dan membekukan mereka. Setelah itu tampaklah Painted Lady mengamuk dan karena lokasi mereka ada di tepi sungai, hal ini membuat Painted Lady berada di atas angin. Para Bender dibekukan tangannya, dan Blue Spirit bekerja sama , menghajar mereka.

Akhirnya para penjaga dan bounty hunter itu kabur tunggang langgang. "Maafkan kami! Kami salah mencari musuh."

Setelah semua musuh mereka pergi, Painted Lady tersenyum karena ia berhasil menolong Blue Spirit. Saat ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menyapa Blue Spirit, Blue Spirit selesai menulis sesuatu di atas tanah dan segera menghilang dari sana. Painted Lady membaca tulisan itu.

"Aku akan berterima kasih padamu."


	7. Chapter 7 : The Showdown

**Chapter 7 : Showdown**

Sejak itu, para penjaga menyerah. Mereka sudah capek mengejar Blue Spirit. Kedamaian pun tercipta di desa Jang Hui, kecuali di bagian polusinya.

Setelah banyak penyakit kulit terjangkit dan beberapa bayi terlahir cacat karena limbah, kepala desa mengadakan rapat sekali lagi membahas kesejahteraan hidup mereka. Akhirnya Hakoda memutuskan untuk memperkenalkan desa Jang Hui pada pemerintah setempat. Ia masih percaya bahwa pemerintah pasti mau menyelamatkan mereka, andai desa Jang Hui sudah resmi menjadi wilayah Negara Api.

Karena hari masih pagi, Hakoda tidak mau membuang waktu. Ia membawa Sokka untuk ikut bersamanya berjalan menuju kantor pemerintahan untuk melaporkan ketidak nyamanan mereka di desa.

Namun terjadi pro kontra akan keputusan Hakoda. Terutama dari Katara. Ia sangat marah. "Tidak perlu, Ayah! Hanya membuang waktumu saja."

"Setidaknya kita berusaha, Katara." Kata Hakoda.

Katara menegaskan pendapatnya. "Pangeran Negara ini, Zuko pernah tingal berbulan-bulan dengan kita di sini, dan sekalipun ia sudah menjadi bagian dari warga Jang Hui, namun ia tetap menolak untuk menolong kita! Bahkan pangeran sendiri pun menasihati kita untuk pasrah saja pada nasib! Apalagi bawahannya!"

Sokka berusaha menasihati adiknya dengan pelan-pelan. "Katara, ia mengatakan itu karena Jang Hui tidak diketahui oleh administrasi Negara. Barangkali akan lain ceritanya bila kita sudah memperkenalkan desa ini pada Negara."

"Barangkali? Tidak, Sokka. Kau lihat pabrik itu, siapa pemiliknya? Pasti orang kaya dan berpengaruh di Negara ini. Tapi kenapa dia bisa mendirikan pabriknya di sana? Tidak mungkin orang bisa mendirikan pabrik bila tidak memiliki surat resmi. Dengan adanya pabrik itu, berarti pemerintah pun sesungguhnya sudah mengetahui keberadaan daerah ini, tidak mungkin mereka tidak mengetahui Jang Hui!" Kata Katara.

"Aku setuju dengan Katara." Kata Aang. "Aku menolak usul damai. Menurutku kita harus berjuang sendirian."

Mendengar itu para penduduk menjadi geger. Hakoda menasihati Aang. "Kau gila!? Kita ini hanya masyarakat miskin dan lemah yang sudah terkontaminasi limbah. Bagaimana mungkin bisa menang melawan mereka?! Kau sendiri melihat para penjaga tersebut, mereka sangat kuat! Kita bisa apa? Kita hanya bisa berharap pada pemerintah."

Aang kemudian memutar tubuhnya menghadap seluruh warga Jang Hui yang berdiri dibelakangnya. "Kurasa ini saatnya aku mengungkapkan jati diriku. Aku ini adalah seorang avatar. Percayalah padaku. Aku akan membela kalian!"

Para penduduk sangat senang mendengar hal tersebut. Mereka mendadak seperti mendengar kabar yang luarbiasa bagusnya dan mengelu-elukan Aang. "Hidup avatar! Hidup Avatar!"

Pada awalnya, Aang hanya mengajak mereka yang pandai berkelahi saja untuk menyerbu pabrik itu. Akan tetapi serbuan itu tidak berlangsung mulus. Beberapa warga malah ditawan. Para penjaga memanggil para bounty hunter untuk turut membantu mereka sejak mereka menyerah memburu Blue Spirit. Mereka takut Blue Spirit dan Painted Lady menyerbu pabrik dan mereka dikalahkan lagi.

Dengan bantuan para bounty hunter, serangan pertama mereka berhasil dipatahkan dan para penyerang pun kocar-kacir melarikan diri. Aang terbang ke tengah hutan untuk mencari mereka yang tersesat di hutan.

Para penduduk desa yang terpencar di hutan berhasil kembali dengan selamat ke desa mereka pada malam harinya. Malam itu para kepala keluarga kembali mengadakan rapat, kali ini Aang terlibat. Aang meminta maaf karena usulnya benar-benar gagal. Namun para penduduk tidak mengambil pusing. Mereka sudah siap akan kegagalan itu dari awal.

Keesokan harinya, Sokka yang sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar pabrik, melihat bahwa banyak bounty hunter yang mendatangi pabrik itu. Dan melihat itu, ia pun sadar bahwa para oknum pabrik sedang membangun pasukan untuk menyerbu Jang Hui. Dan dari percakapan mereka, diketahui bahwa yang mereka incar adalah Avatar. Karena Avatar masih memiliki nilai bounty tinggi atas kepalanya.

Sokka segera kembali sambil membawa kabar mengejutkan itu. Aang pun bertekad untuk memancing para bounty hunter untuk pergi menjauhi desa, dengan ia bertindak sebagai umpan. Namun Katara melarangnya. "Jangan bodoh! Jangan kau hadapi mereka sendirian, kita ini keluarga besar!"

Namun Aang bertekad bulat. "Aku tidak bisa. Kedatangan para bounty hunter itu adalah demi kepalaku."

Sokka pun melarangnya. "Tapi, Aang, kalaupun para bounty hunter itu pergi dari sini, para penjaga itu juga pasti akan berani datang ke mari untuk membalas serbuan kita kemarin."

Hakoda lalu mengambil keputusan. "Tidak apa-apa, Aang. Tetaplah bersama kita."

Pemuda desa yang lain berkata dengan semangat. "Ya! Kita bertarung dengan avatar! Kemarin kalian kalah karena kalian tidak membawa orang yang lebih banyak! Kali ini, kita semua akan bertempur!"

Keputusan satu desa sudah bulat. Mereka akan menghadapi para musuh yang akan datang menyerbu mereka. Malam itu, Aang dan Sokka tidak bisa tidur. Mereka sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk hari esok. Namun Aang merasa ironis. "Sungguh ironis… di kampung halamanku, terjadi perang saudara dan aku merasa muak dan kabur kemari. Tapi aku sendiri malah memperjuangkan perdamaian di tanah orang lain."

"Hei, Aang, santai saja. Kau tidak harus berpikir demikian. Karena mereka sendiri yang membuatmu muak, bukan? Maksudku, orang mana yang memperlakukan anak kecil seperti piala bergilir?? Bila kau ada di sini membantu Negara lain, maka itu bukan salahmu. Mereka yang harus mengintrospeksi diri." Kata Sokka.

Aang tersenyum padanya. "Terima kasih, Sokka."

"Tapi aku penasaran juga, seperti apa tanah para Penggembara Angin itu?" kata Sokka.

"Padang pasir. Dan ada beberapa kuil juga. Kapan-kapan kita ke sana?"

Sokka sangat senang. "Ide yang sangat bagus! Sudah lama aku ingin pergi keluar dari desa kecil yang terpuruk ini!"

"Shh..!! jaga bicaramu, bisa menyinggung orang yang mendengar." Kata Aang memperingati.

Keesokan harinya, para oknum pabrik ditemani para bounty hunter berbaris untuk menyerbu Jang Hui. Mereka mengepung desa tersebut dan menyuruh mereka menyerahkan diri sebelum dibumi hanguskan. Namun para warga sudah siap dengan perlengkapan mereka. Mereka malah melempari musuh dengan bom rakitan sendiri.

Musuh menjadi marah dan menyerbu desa itu. Para bounty hunter berdiam saja, menunggu kemunculan Aang. Para warga melawan sesanggup mereka. Mereka mampu menyulitkan para oknum pabrik, sekalipun beberapa dari mereka menderita luka bakar akibat semburan api para fire bender.

Saat beberapa rumah sudah terbakar, Aang pun menggunakan Air Bendernya untuk meredakan api. Pada saat itulah para bounty hunter bergerak. Aang melawan mereka dengan tangguh. Akan tetapi mereka terlalu banyak. Aang pun kabur ke hutan untuk menghindari perusakan di pemukiman Jang Hui.

Melihat Aang melarikan diri, para warga mengikuti Aang untuk menolongnya. Terjadi kejar-kejaran dan pertempuran sengit di hutan. Katara menenggelamkan dan membekukan para musuh yang tercebur ke air sungai.

Aang bertarung dengan gigih. Ia menghadapi puluhan bounty hunter itu dengan membuat mereka terpencar, kemudian melumpuhkan mereka satu persatu. Saat ia kewalahan, ia kabur. Akan tetapi ia malah menemukan kemah Pangeran Zuko.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, avatar?" tanya Zuko.

"Para bounty hunter menginginkan kepalaku. Zuko, kenapa kau tetap di sini? Bukankah kau tidak ada urusan dengan desa ini?" tanya Aang.

"Sudah bosan kukatakan bahwa alasanku di sini itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu!" kata Zuko dengan marah. Ia masih menganggap bahwa Aang adalah penyebab ibunya menghilang dan ia kerepotan di sini. Namun setelah dipikir-pikir, sesungguhnya Aang memang memiliki urusan tentang keberadaan Zuko di sini. Maka dari itu, Zuko melunak dan berkata. "Aku mencari sebuah penjara…. Ada orang yang ingin sekali kukeluarkan dari sana."

Aang menjadi prihatin. "Penjara? Jang Hui? Kau serius ada penjara di sini?"

"Aku tidak mampu menemukannya dari dulu! Aku mencarinya setengah mati. Aku takut bila aku terlambat, maka akan terjadi sesuatu pada ibuku…" kata Zuko.

Aang menunduk dan dengan sedih ia berkata. "Aku kini mengerti mengapa kau tetap berada di sini, namun menolak mengurusi urusan lain. Maafkan kami telah menuntut macam-macam darimu. Semoga kau segera menemukan penjara itu dan menyelamatkan ibumu."

Aang kemudian membuka tongkatnya dan hendak terbang pergi dari sana. Zuko merasa kesal karena ia berterima kasih atas simpati dan pengertian Aang. Tapi ia tidak dapat menghindarinya. Lalu ia memanggil Aang. "Kenapa dari kemarin aku mendengar suara gaduh?"

Aang tidak jadi terbang dan berkata dengan penuh penyesalan pada Zuko. "Itu salahku. Aku pikir kita mampu mengalahkan para oknum pabrik itu dan mengembalikan kedamaian di Jang Hui tanpa bantuan pemerintah. Tapi aku salah. Aku tidak menduga banyak bounty hunter di sana. Dan kini, setelah kita kalah kemarin, mereka mulai berani untuk meratakan kami. Tapi tidak apa-apa, Zuko, aku akan terus berusaha untuk menolong desa Jang Hui."

Setelah itu Aang terbang pergi meninggalkan Zuko tanpa sempat Zuko memanggilnya lagi. Sepeninggal Aang, Zuko menjadi frustasi sendiri. Kemudian ia marah dan segera mengemasi barangnya.

Seorang bounty hunter menemukan Aang dan menembaknya dengan tali jaring. Aang terperangkap dan tertangkap. Bounty hunter itu merayakan keberhasilannya bersama teman-temannya. Selagi mereka bersenang-senang, tiga buah bola api menyembur ke arah mereka. begitu panasnya sehingga membuat kulit mereka melepuh.

Rupanya itu adalah Blue Spirit. Setelah para bounty hunter itu kesakitan, ia melumpuhkan mereka dengan pedang kembarnya. Para bounty hunter melarikan diri. Blue Spirit mengoyak jala tersebut sehingga Aang bisa keluar dengan bebas.

Tapi belum cukup. Para warga desa masih bergulat dengan maut melawan para bounty hunter. Dan Katara ada di sana, sedang melawan mereka dengan menggunakan Water Bendingnya. Dan ia tidak memiliki banyak waktu.

"Tolong!" pinta Aang dengan sungguh-sungguh pada Blue Spirit.

Blue Spirit tidak membuang waktu dan segera menolongi mereka. Ia menyerang musuh tersebut dengan menggunakan fire bendingnya yang bagai ledakkan melukai para musuh. Katara terkejut melihat Aang datang dengan Blue Spirit dan tidak menyadari ada yang hendak menyerangnya dari belakang. Blue Spirit meraih tangan penyerang itu dan menempelkan tangannya di perut orang itu. Tak lama, orang itu menjerit-jerit dan menggeliat. Kemudian ia mati dengan mengeluarkan bau hangus dari kerongkongannya.

Blue Spirit segera menyerang oknum dan bounty hunter lain. Bersama dengan Aang, ia melumpuhkan para penjaga dan bounty hunter sehingga mereka kabur tunggang langgang. Sebelum kabur, seorang oknum berseru pada Blue Spirit. "Kukira kita sudah selesai? Awas kau! Tunggu pembalasanku!"

Para penduduk merayakan kemenangan mereka. Kini mereka percaya, bila mereka bersatu, mereka akan menang. Mereka mengelu-elukan Aang yang dianggap sebagai pahlawan. Namun Katara mencari-cari Blue Spirit yang sudah menghilang. Di atas dahan pohon, Katara menemukannya. Blue Spirit sedang mengamatinya.

"Aku tak tahu siapa kau, tapi…"

Belum selesai Katara bicara, Blue Spirit sudah pergi dari sana. Katara mengeluh. "Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih…"


	8. Chapter 8 : Power and Responsible

**Chapter 8 : Power and Responsible**

Para oknum pabrik memutuskan untuk melaporkan kerusuhan yang mereka alami ini kepada pemilik perusahaan. Pemilik perusahaan segera datang ke sana 2 hari kemudian dan marah-marah saat mendengarkan cerita lengkapnya. Ia mengatai para petugasnya tidak berguna karena tidak bisa menyingkirkan penduduk desa itu.

"Menurutku, kenapa kita tidak membayar mereka saja untuk pergi meninggalkan desa?" tanya seorang oknum.

Pemilik perusahan marah lagi. "Bodoh! Aku akan rugi kalau kulakukan itu! Untuk apa aku keluarkan uang kalau memusnahkan mereka perahan-lahan saja bisa?"

"Tapi ada 3 orang di sana yang melindungi desa itu. Mengakibatkan keamanan kami terancam."

"Siapa? Kenapa 3 orang saja tidak bisa kalian bereskan? Bukankah aku sudah mengeluarkan cukup uang untuk menyewa bounty hunter?" tanya pemilik pabrik.

"Mereka adalah Painted Lady, Blue Spirit dan Avatar."

Pemilik pabrik terkejut. "Avatar ada di desa itu?"

Para oknum mengangguk. Pemilik pabrik tersenyum. "Aku kenal seorang bounty hunter jagoan yang bisa menghentikan Avatar…"

Keesokan harinya, Aang mencari-cari Zuko di tempat kemarin ia menemukan kemahnya. Ada bekas api unggunnya, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda orang berkemah di sana. "Zuko sudah pergi…"

"Barangkali dia kabur melihat kemarin ada begitu banyak bounty hunter yang menyerbu kita. Dasar pengecut!" kata Katara dengan kesal.

"Aku heran kenapa dia masih ada di sini, sedangkan ia sendiri tidak mau mengurusi kita?" pikir Sokka.

Aang dengan sabar berkata. "Dia memiliki urusan yang sangat berat. Kalaupun aku menjadi dia, barangkali aku akan berpikir sama dengan dia."

Baru selesai berkata demikian, sebuah sinar melesat ke arah Aang. Untunglah refleks Aang cukup baik sehingga ia berhasil menghindari serangan tersebut. Sokka dan Katara bersembunyi di balik batu sementara Aang masih menghindari serangan-serangan tersebut.

Sekilas, Aang melihat kepada penyerangnya. Seorang lelaki botak dengan mata yang menembakkan laser dari dahinya. Aang menyerangnya dengan jurus-jurus anginnya. Namun semuanya seakan tidak berarti bagi orang itu. "Gila!"

Katara menyerangnya dengan menggunakan pisau es, namun orang itu mampu menangkisnya seperti pasir. Dan dengan marah, ia ganti menyerang Katara. Sokka mendorong Katara sehingga gadis itu selamat. "Lari, Katara! Berpencar!!"

Ketiga orang itu berpencar, namun combustion man mengincar Aang. Saat Katara menyerangnya, Combustion Man ganti menyerang Katara. Namun saat ia menyerang katara, Aang menyerangnya. Combustion Man akhirnya focus menyerang Aang saja.

Pemilik pabrik mengawasi mereka dari atas tebing. Dari kejauhan. Melihat ledakan-ledakan tersebut, ia tertawa senang. "Combustion man adalah orang yang sangat tangguh dan kuat. Ia tidak banyak bicara, tapi sekali melaksanakan tugasnya, ia tidak terhentikan!"

Para oknum yang berdiri dibelakangnya ikut tertawa-tawa. "Anda memang cerdas, tuan."

"Begitu aku berhasil menyingkirkan Avatar, aku bisa menindas warga desa itu hingga mereka tidak tahan dan satu persatu meninggalkan desa itu, dan pabrik ini menjadi milikku." Katanya dengan senang.

Mendadak ada sebuah suara asing menegurnya dari belakang. "Maaf, tapi tampaknya kau harus segera menutup pabrikmu itu."

Pemilik pabrik marah. "Siapa itu yang bicara dengan lancang?!"

Begitu melihat siapa yang berbicara, pemilik pabrik terkejut dan gemetar. "P, Pangeran Zuko? Apa yang anda lakukan di tempat terpencil … dan tidak terdaftar dalam peta ini?"

"Apa yang aku lakukan, tanyamu?" tanya Pangeran Zuko dengan marah, kemudian menatap seorang pegawai dibelakangnya. "Bacakan apa yang ia lakukan."

"Tuan Kyoshu, anda telah melanggar hukum undang-undang Negara perihal ijin mendirikan bangunan nomer 14, pasal 1. dimana anda tanpa surat ijin dari Negara, telah diam-diam membangun sebuah pabrik yang tidak jelas tujuannya.

Dan nomer 30 pasal 2, perihal ijin mendirikan bangunan, dimana anda tidak melaporkan pembangunan pabrik ini, sementara sudah tercatat, pabrik ini dibangun sejak 5 tahun lalu, berdasarkan penyelidikan agen rahasia kami.

Selanjutnya nomer 2 pasal 3, perihal kemanan lingkungan, dimana oknum-oknum pabrik anda menjadi tidak terkendali dan terbukti beberapa kali mencelakakan rakyat kecil yang tidak bersalah. Diantaranya dengan usaha meracuni penduduk dengan menggunakan Maroa, tindak kekerasan dan terorisme dan serangan terhadap rakyat sipil.

Kemudian pelanggaran nomer 22 pasal 4, perihal lingkungan hidup, dimana pabrik anda yang melanggar hukum tanpa ijin dan tidak jelas tujuannya itu telah merusak kehidupan yang sudah terlebih dahulu ada sebelum bangunan anda didirikan.

Lalu pelanggaran nomer 23 pasal 4, dimana juga mengenai lingkungan hidup, bahwa pabrik anda telah mengkontaminasi satwa yang hidup di perairan."

"Anda salah paham, yang mulia. Tidak mungkin saya melakukan itu semua.." katanya memohon ampun.

"Kau tahu Blue Spirit?" tanya Pangeran Zuko.

Kini pemilik pabrik menjadi lebih panik dari sebelumnya. "A, ada apa dengannya?"

"Dia itu agen ku!" kata Zuko. "Aku memerintahkannya untuk menyelidiki kalian. Semua bukti yang ia miliki ada di kantor, dan akan dikuak pada saat pengadilan kalian semua."

Kemudian Zuko berkata lagi pada pegawainya. "Tolong beritahu aku total dari konsekuensi yang harus ia tanggung."

Pegawai itu mengkalkulasikan dan kemudian ia berkata "Pelanggaran pasal 1 minimal tuntutan 5 tahun penjara, pasal 2 bisa minimal 5 tahun penjara, pasal 3 minimal 12 tahun penjara, dan pasal 4 minimal 10 tahun penjara per satu kasus. Jadi total bisa minimal 42 tahun masa penjara. Belum lagi biaya ganti ruginya …"

Sebelum ia menyelesaikannya, pemilik pabrik itu buru-buru bicara. "Ampuni aku! Usiaku sudah 60 tahun. Sebentar lagi aku pensiun. Aku tidak mungkin menghabiskan sisa hidupku di dalam penjara. Aku berjanji akan melakukan apapun bila anda bersedia memaafkan aku, pangeran! Ampuni aku, aku akan bertobat."

Pangeran Zuko bertanya pada pegawainya. "Bisakah diampuni?"

"Tergantung kemurahan hati anda, pangeran, berhubung kasus ini belum di ajukan ke pengadilan resmi." Kata pegawai itu.

"Kau tolong kembali ke kantor pusat. Apabila hingga besok sore kau tidak mendengar kabar dariku, maka kau laporkan saja kasus ini ke pengadilan." Kata Zuko.

Pegawai itu mundur dan pergi ke kota.

"Aku sudah mengajukan desa Jang Hui untuk didaftarkan dalam pendataan Negara Api. Bila sampai saat itu tiba, kami menemukan pabrikmu di sini, sekalipun kau bunuh aku dan pegawai itu, kau tetap tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan dirimu dan kekayaanmu." Kata Pangeran Zuko.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Pertama, bongkar pabrikmu. Kedua, bendaharaku akan menghitung biaya kerugian yang kalian sebabkan dan kalian harus membayarnya."

"Bagi desa itu? biarkan aku menghitungnya sendiri, yang mulia." Pemilik pabrik itu memohon.

Zuko segera menyela nya. "Bukan kerugian untuk desa itu saja. Tapi kerugian bagi Negara Api! Tidakkah kau sadar bahwa kau telah mencemari sungai milik Negara?"

Pemilik pabrik itu hanya bisa mengeluh. Zuko melanjutkan. "Ketiga, kau harus berjanji untuk menaati aturan yang berlaku lain kali bila ingin mendirikan pabrik lain. Keempat, jangan pernah mengusik lingkungan hidup dan warga Negara lain lagi."

Pemilik pabrik itu bertanya. "Tapi aku tidak perlu masuk penjara?"

"Tergantung." Kata Zuko.

"Tergantung apa?"

"Tergantung apakah combustion man yang kau bayar itu melukai teman-temanku yang kalian serang itu atau tidak!!" kata Zuko sambil menunjuk ke arah ledakan-ledakan yang membakar hutan itu.

Pemilik pabrik menjadi panik. Ia lalu memerintahkan para oknumnya untuk menegur combustion man dan menyuruhnya berhenti.

Saat itu Aang, Katara dan Sokka sedang terdesak. Sokka kemudian melesatkan bomerangnya ke arah mati combustion man. Akan tetapi serangannya meleset dan malah membunuh elang combustion man. Sokka berteriak gembira karena akhirnya ia berhasil membunuh seekor burung. "YAY!! BOOMERANG!!"

Akan tetapi itu malah membuat Combustion man semakin mengamuk dan tidak terhentikan lagi.

"Arghh… Boomer, Aang..?!" keluhnya.

Bahkan saat para oknum itu menghalanginya, combustion man malah memukuli mereka. Melihat itu, pemilik pabrik menjadi panik. "Ah tidak! Hari tuaku terancam! Apa yang harus kulakukan!?"

Zuko pun melepas jubahnya dan menolong ketiga temannya. Ia tidak mungkin menyamar jadi Blue Spirit, karena bila ia lakukan itu, pemilik pabrik akan mengetahui bahwa ia adalah blue spirit, dan resikonya, ia bisa kelepasan bicara. Ia tidak ingin Katara tahu bahwa ia adalah Blue Spirit, karena Katara membencinya, namun ia tidak membenci Blue Spirit. Ia tak mau Katara juga membenci alter egonya.

Kini Combustion Man melawan pangeran Zuko yang bersenjatakan fire bending saja. Zuko tidak mau menggunakan broadsword kembarnya karena ia tidak mau gerakkannya terbaca dan membuat Katara sadar. Ia hanya melawan combustion man dengan tangan kosong dan fire bending.

Tapi combustion man terlalu kuat. Zuko seperti anak kecil dibuatnya. Zuko tidak bisa mendekatinya, Combustion man pandai menjaga jaraknya. Dan berkali-kali Zuko ditangkap dan dilempar ke tanah atau pohon.

"Pangeran Zuko!" seru Sokka dengan terkejut.

"Zuko? Kenapa ia bisa tiba-tiba muncul?" tanya Aang terkejut.

Katara merasa kacau. Di satu sisi, ia masih marah pada Zuko, tapi di sisi lain, ia senang karena Zuko muncul untuk melawan Combustion man. Akhirnya Katara mengambil air dari sungai dan digunakannya untuk melawan Combustion man. Combustion Man menghindari dinding es yang akan menimpanya itu dan memukulnya balik ke pelemparnya. Katara tertabrak dinding esnya sendiri dan tersungkur di lantai. Aang segera berlari ke arahnya dan memapahnya. "Katara!"

Zuko menjadi marah. Namun sisi positifnya, combustion man teralihkan sebentar sehingga Zuko bisa meraih tangannya dan meletakkan tangan kirinya di perut combustion man. Lalu dengan energi chi nya, Zuko memanggang organ-organ tubuh Combustion man. Karena tubuhnya tinggi besar seperti raksasa, maka dibutuhkan lebih banyak energy kali ini. Combustion man pun akhirnya rebah tak bernyawa di atas tanah. Zuko sangat keletihan.

Sokka memapahnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Nafas Zuko terengah-engah. Ia merasa pusing karena energinya terkuras. Namun ia segera menenangkan diri dan memulihkan kondisinya. Sementara itu, Katara sudah bisa berdiri dari lukanya yang tidak berarti. Ia mendatangi Zuko. "Zuko .. terima…"

Zuko sudah memotong ucapannya. "Katara. Terima kasih."

Katara terkejut. "Ha? Kenapa kau yang berterima kasih padaku?"

Zuko memberi salam khas Negara api. Tangan kiri terkepal, di atasnya telapak tangan kanan terbuka, kemudian membungkuk. Dengan sopan, Pangeran Zuko menjelaskan. "Terima kasih karena telah memintaku untuk tidak egois dan memanfaatkan kekuatan yang kumiliki. Aku selama ini terlalu mementingkan kepentinganku sendiri, dan menutup mata dari mereka yang sesungguhnya membutuhkan pertolonganku….. aku merasa begitu pengecut karena aku seharusnya bisa menolong mereka lebih awal."

Katara memeluknya penuh kelegaan. "Aku kira…. Sudah tidak ada harapan lagi bagi kami. Terima kasih."

Petang itu, pemilik pabrik dipulangkan dan pabrik di kosongkan. Para oknum yang bertugas didata dengan lengkap dan setelah itu mereka dipulangkan untuk menunggu keputusan Pangeran Zuko. Setelah itu, Zuko mengirimkan surat lewat kurir untuk pegawai pengadilan yang tadi dipulangkannya lebih awal. Surat itu berisi pengampunan, dan memberi kesempatan bagi pemilik pabrik untuk memperbaiki diri. Namun Zuko juga meminta untuk menyimpan data-data, catatan dan barang buktinya bila sewaktu-waktu pemilik pabrik itu berbuat onar atau melanggar kesepakatan.

Setelah itu, malam harinya, para warga Jang Hui mengadakan pesta perayaan untuk berterima kasih pada Zuko. Mereka optimis pada Zuko yang mereka yakini kelak akan menjadi Fire Lord mereka yang baik dan perduli pada rakyat sipil seperti mereka.

Saat para warga dewasa bersenang-senang dan mabuk, Zuko menghampiri Aang yang sedang berdiri di beranda lalu membungkuk berterima kasih. "Terima kasih Avatar. Karena telah menyadarkanku…"

Aang tersenyum senang. "Sama-sama. Aku juga harus berterima kasih padamu karena telah menyelamatkan nyawaku."

Zuko tersenyum. Ia dan Aang lalu mengobrol-ngobrol dengan akrab seperti saudara. "Kalau kau Avatar, maka berarti kau kakek dari ibuku, dan membuatmu menjadi kakek buyutku?"

Aang meralat. "Bukan aku. Tapi kehidupanku yang dahulu."

"Masih bisakah aku memanggilmu kakek buyut?"

Mereka berdua tertawa-tawa. Kemudian saat pembicaraan menjadi lebih serius, mereka membicarakan kemungkinan dimana letak penjara yang menyekap ibunya berada. Sokka tidak sengaja mencuri dengar, dan ia berkata sambil duduk di antara mereka. "Hei, beberapa hari lalu saat aku sedang iseng berjalan-jalan di padang rumput selatan, agak jauh dari sini, aku melihat ada sebuah goa tersembunyi. Dan dari sana terdengar suara-suara. Entah suara raungan orang atau hanya suara angin saja…. Tapi kurasa itu cukup menyeramkan."

"Barangkali aku harus memeriksanya." Kata Zuko.

"Mau kutemani?" tanya Aang.

"Tidak perlu. Ini urusan ku pribadi. Dan kurasa tempat itu bukan tempat aman. Bisa membahayakan keselamatanmu, Avatar." Kata Zuko.

"Hei, tidak usah sungkan kalau kau butuh bantuan. Aku memiliki banyak waktu luang. Lagipula, bukankah kau ini cicit ku? Aku harus menyelamatkan cucuku juga." Kata Aang bergurau. Membuat Zuko tertawa.

"Bukankan katamu para Penggembara Angin sedang perang saudara?" tanya Sokka.

Aang langsung murung. Kemudian ia menunduk dan berpikir. Akhirnya dengan wajah optimis, ia berkata kepada dua orang temannya. "Aku akan kembali ke kampung halamanku kalau begitu."

Sokka menjadi bersemangat. "Aku ikut! Kapan kau akan berangkat?"

"Mungkin besok."

"Cepat sekali?" tanya Zuko.

Aang mengangguk. "Aku telah belajar sesuatu di sini. Aku bisa memperjuangkan kampung halaman orang lain, tapi kenapa tidak dengan kampung halamanku sendiri? Aku akan menyelesaikannya. Apalagi aku adalah seorang Avatar. Sudah menjadi tugasku."

Sokka mengeluarkan botol minuman. "Kalau begitu, mari kita toast."

Aang dan Zuko mengangkat gelas mereka dan toast. Sokka kemudian berkata. "Setelah kita semua selesai dengan urusan dan tugas masing-masing, bagaimana kalau kita berkumpul lagi di sini?"

"Untuk apa?" tanya Zuko. Ia ingin hidup damai di Ba Sing Se dan tak ingin kembali lagi kemari. Karena ikan-ikan di sini membuat perutnya mulas.

"Karena ini adalah tempat yang mempertemukan kita. Tempat ini sangat berarti bagiku. Mengenalkanku pada seorang Avatar…." Sokka menepuk bahu Aang. Kemudian ia menepuk bahu Zuko dengan tangannya yang lain. "…dan cicitnya."

Mereka tertawa-tawa lagi. Zuko melihat katara di ruangan sebelah. Ia sedang bercanda dengan teman-teman perempuan sebayanya. Kemudian ia tersenyum.


	9. Chapter 9 : Die Hard

**Chapter 9 : Die Hard**

Keesokan paginya, Katara mengantarkan tiga orang temannya pergi meninggalkan Jang Hui. Katara memberikan Sokka bekal makanan dan berulang kali memperingatinya untuk tidak makan sembarangan dan berpandai-pandai menjaga diri. Hakoda memeluk Sokka. "Sudah saatnya kau melihat dunia, anakku."

Kemudian Katara masih cerewet. "Sokka, ingat, jangan minum minuman keras, aku tahu kau diam-diam selalu ingin mencobanya!"

Sokka menjadi kesal. "Iya, iya. Cerewet… kau ini kan adikku, bukan ibuku. Maka dari itu, jadilah adik yang baik dan jaga ayah baik-baik!"

"Dan jangan minum buah kaktus!" katanya lagi. Sokka mengeluh.

Keduanya terdiam saling pandang. Namun kemudian tatapan Katara melunak. "Aku akan merindukanmu, kakak."

Sokka tertawa ringan saat Katara memeluknya. "Hei, hei… yah… aku juga akan merindukanmu, dik."

Setelah melepaskan pelukannya pada Sokka, Katara menatap Aang. "Aang.."

Aang juga menatapnya sambil tersenyum lembut. Kemudian Katara memeluknya. "Selamat tinggal."

Kedua pipi Aang bersemu merah saat Katara memeluknya. Kedua orang itu pun pergi meninggalkan Jang Hui. Hakoda menatap Sokka sedih. "Semoga ia kembali dengan selamat."

Katara tersenyum pada ayahnya. "Jangan khawatir, ayah. Sokka lebih tangguh dari yang terlihat. Ia kakakku."

Hakoda membelai rambut putrinya. Kemudian Zuko menghampiri mereka. "Paman Hakoda, Katara, aku sudah pamit dengan seluruh warga desa, dan kini saatnya aku pamit dengan kalian."

Hakoda tertawa. Kemudian ia memberi hormat ala Negara Api. "Senang mengetahui bahwa kelak Fire Lord berikutnya adalah seorang yang mencintai rakyat."

Zuko juga membalas salam hormat Hakoda. Kemudian Hakoda segera berlalu meninggalkan putrinya berdua dengan Zuko. Namun keduanya malah bingung mau berkata apa.

"Selamat tinggal…" kata Zuko, bersamaan dengan pertanyaan Katara. "Akankah kau kembali lagi?"

Keduanya tersenyum kecil. Kemudian Zuko mengecup dahi Katara. "Selamat tinggal."

Setelah itu, tanpa menunggu respon dari Katara, Zuko dan para pengawalnya segera meninggalkan desa Jang Hui.

3 hari dihabiskan Katara dengan tidur-tiduran dengan lemas di atas kasurnya. Ia merasa mendadak semua orang pergi. Sokka yang berisik dan sarkastik, Aang yang ceria dan penuh kegembiraan, dan Zuko.

Baru setelah itu, Katara kembali bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan kembali ke goa nya dimana ia melukis wajahnya dan kembali membersihkan sungai dan menyembuhkan beberapa warga yang terserang penyakit.

Saat Painted Lady sedang membersihkan sungai, ia melihat sekelebat bayangan hitam melesat dari pepohonan yang tidak begitu jauh darinya. Painted Lady terkejut dan bersemangat. "Blue Spirit?"

Painted Lady mampu melihat bayangan hitam itu melesat ke arah selatan. Di seberang danau di selatan, ada sebuah padang ilalang yang sangat luas. Painted Lady kali ini tak mau melepaskan Blue Spirit. Ia mengejar Blue Spirit hingga padang ilalang selatan. Painted Lady mempercepat larinya sebelum Blue Spirit menghilang di balik horizon atau pepohonan.

Dan, sesuatu sedikit mengejutkan Painted Lady.

Blue Spirit berdiri tenang di tengah padang ilalang. Ia menghadap ke arah selatan, memunggungi Painted Lady. Ia berdiri tenang di sana, tidak tergoyahkan angin kencang yang menerpanya dan ilalang di kakinya. Seakan ia menunggu Painted Lady.

Painted Lady pun berlari ke arahnya. Blue Spirit tidak bergerak. Painted Lady terus berlari menembus ilalang setinggi pinggangnya.

Setelah mereka hanya berjarak kurang dari satu meter, Painted Lady bertanya padanya. "2 tahun ini, aku baru melihatmu sekarang. Bahkan setelah masalah pabrik itu selesai, kau masih terlihat di sini.. Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan di sini?"

Blue Spirit hanya diam tak bergeming. Namun Painted Lady masih mampu melihat gerakan kecil di tubuhnya. Gerakan manusia bernafas. Nafasnya sangat tenang dan normal. Painted Lady kembali membujuk. "Tidak apa-apa, bicaralah… aku ingin mendengar suaramu, maka aku percaya bahwa kau bukan Pangeran Zuko."

Baru setelah berkata demikian, Blue Spirit perlahan menoleh ke belakang, kepada Painted Lady. Topeng Blue Spirit menatap dingin kepada Painted Lady. Painted Lady perlahan melangkah lebih dekat lagi pada Blue Spirit dengan mata penasaran. Ia kemudian mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh topeng itu dan mengusapnya sedikit. Topeng itu terbuat dari kayu. Seperti topeng-topeng opera lainnya.

Namun begitu Painted Lady hendak membukanya, Blue Spirit segera memeluknya dengan cepat. Kemudian ia berdesis sehingga suara aslinya tetap tersamar. "Pulanglah, Katara. Sudah jam 3 pagi. Kau pasti lelah."

Painted Lady terkejut karena Blue Spirit mengetahui jati dirinya. Dan selama ini, baru Lee alias Zuko yang mengetahui siapa dirinya. Saat Painted Lady tercengang, Blue Spirit sudah melepaskan pelukannya dan melompat, menghilang dibalik horizon.

Blue Spirit akhirnya mengetahui letak penjara tersebut. Memang betul kecurigaan Sokka. Ia terletak di perut sebuah goa di padang ilalang selatan dari Jang Hui. Blue Spirit masuk ke dalam goa itu yang makin lama semakin besar. Dan beberapa obor mulai tampak tergantung di dinding.

Tidak ada perangkap, tidak ada pintu rahasia. Karena letak goa itu sendiri sudah merupakan rahasia. Blue Spirit dengan cepat mencapai perut goa itu dan melihat penjara yang luas di perut Goa. Di sana, ada beberapa tahanan yang diikat dan dicambuki. Ada beberapa tahanan yang menjadi gila karena penjaganya sendiri lupa berapa tahun seharusnya ia dikurung. Jeritan kesakitan dan keputus asaan mewarnai tempat itu.

Blue Spirit memukul pingsan seorang penjaga dan melucuti pakaiannya. Setelah itu ia mengikatnya di sebuah penjara isolasi dan mengikatnya di sana. Mulutnya ia tutupi dengan menggunakan kain rombeng yang baud an kotor. Ia takkan bisa berteriak-teriak dan membebaskan diri saat ia bangun nanti.

Blue Spirit melepas topengnya dan menggantungkanya di bagian belakang lehernya. Setelah itu tanpa melepas pakaiannya, ia menutupi tubuhnya dengan seragam sipir penjara yang baru dijarahnya. Tak lupa ia menggunakan helmnya juga. Kini Blue Spirit dengan leluasa menjelajahi penjara tersebut.

Ia menemukan ruangan kepala penjara dan mengunci pintunya. Kemudian ia menyerang kepala penjara itu dan menempelkan tangan kirinya. "Aku pernah berkelana ke reruntuhan Sun Warriors dan dari reruntuhan itu aku belajar cara membakar organ tubuh manusia. Kalau kau tidak ingin seluruh isi perutmu menjadi steak, sebaiknya kau beritahu aku, dimana Lady Ursa dikurung."

Kepala penjara itu tidak percaya. "Itu tawanan yang penting di sini. Dan sayangnya, aku lebih takut pada Fire Lord Ozai daripada kau, maling kecil. Mana mungkin aku memberitahumu?"

Zuko membakar sedikit bagian dalam tubuh kepala penjara itu. Kepala penjara menjerit-jerit kesakitan. Kemudian ia berkata. "Baik, baik aku katakan!! Stop!!"

Zuko masih membakarnya. Kepala penjara meraung-raung. Lalu ia berkata "Lady Ursa ada di penjara basement 3, dan ia dikurung di sel nomer 13."

Zuko kemudian mengikatnya di kursi penyiksaan yang ada di ruangan kepala penjara itu. Ikatannya sangat kencang. Ia tidak lupa memasukkan sarung tangan kepala penjara itu ke dalam mulutnya sehingga ia tidak bisa bicara atau berteriak-teriak. Zuko kemudian keluar dan mengunci pintu sel ruangan kepala penjara itu. Kalau Zuko berhasil membebaskan ibunya, kepala penjara tidak mungkin melapor pada ayahnya, karena ia tadi pun mengatakan bahwa ia takut pada Fire Lord Ozai.

Zuko segera turun ke basement 3 dan mencari pintu nomor 13. Setelah melumpuhkan penjaganya dan menyeretnya masuk sel, ia pun bertemu ibunya. "Ibu!"

Lady Ursa kebingungan, tentu saja. Kemudian Zuko membuka helmnya. "Ini aku, Zuko."

Lady Ursa terharu, senang dan lega. Ia memeluk Zuko dengan penuh rasa syukur. "Bagaimana kau bisa sampai kemari, nak? Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan penjara ini?"

"Nanti saja ceritanya kalau kita sudah aman. Ayo, ibu harus ikut aku ke Ba Sing Se. Kita tinggal bersama paman Iroh dan Lu Ten!" kata Zuko yang segera memakai helmnya.

Kemudian ia melucuti pakaian sipir penjara itu dan meminta ibunya untuk mengenakannya. Setelah itu Zuko pun mengikat sipir penjara itu dan membungkam mulutnya dengan menggunakan kaus kaki sipir itu sendiri. Setelah itu Zuko mengunci pintu penjara itu dan naik ke atas.

Namun baru sampai basement 2, sudah terdengar bunyi sirene. Kepala penjara sudah bebas rupanya. Ia kemudian melepaskan Doghound kecil untuk melacak Zuko dan ibunya. Mereka menggunakan sampel aroma Lady Ursa. Zuko tetap berlari sambil menggandeng ibunya dengan berhati-hati.

Di basement 1, ia menutup pintu sel yang terbuat dari baja itu, dan lalu dari jari telunjuknya, ia mengeluarkan semburan api dan mengelas pintu baja itu sehingga besinya meleleh dan tidak bisa dibuka. Namun di pintu keluar, ia dihadang oleh 20 pasukan penjaga dengan senjata pedang. Zuko menyuruh ibunya berlindung di pojok ruangan. Kemudian ia melepas topeng dan seragam sipir penjara yang dipakainya dan mengeluarkan pedang kembarnya, mengambil posisi kuda-kuda untuk menghadapi mereka.

"Hei, itu Pangeran Zuko." Para sipir kebingungan.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Kalau kita celakai dia, kita bisa dihukum Raja."

"Masa bodoh dengannya! Bukankah kepala penjara memberi kita perintah : Eliminasi siapapun dia?! Dan sudah menjadi hukum penjara ini bahwa yang kabur berarti harus mati?? Sudah, bunuh dia!!"

Zuko berputar untuk mengumpulkan udara sebagai pelumas api yang akan dikeluarkannya. Kemudian dengan sekuatnya, ia menyemburkan api dari kedua tinjunya. Para sipir yang berdiri di depan terpanggang api dan sibuk mencari air. Mereka tidak lagi memperdulikan Zuko.

Kini tinggal 17 orang. 3 orang dibelakangnya adalah fire bender, dan mereka menyembur api ke arah Zuko. Zuko melindungi tubuhnya dari dinding api. Kedua api berbenturan dan menyelamatkan Zuko. Zuko menghindari dirinya dikepung, dan dengan cepat melesat dan membelah perut dua orang sipir yang segera tergeletak ke atas lantai.

15 orang tersisa. Zuko segera berputar di atas tanah dan dari udara yang bergesek, timbul blade of fire yang tidak hanya menyayat kulit sipir penjara tersebut, namun juga membakar mereka. 4 orang down.

11 orang berdiri di hadapan Zuko. Zuko kembali mengawasi mereka dengan hati-hati. Kuda-kudanya cukup kuat dan saat dua orang dengan pedang maju, Zuko berguling untuk menghindar. Namun ia tersayat oleh dua orang di belakang dua penyerangnya. Zuko melompat mundur sambil mengayunkan senjatanya ke belakang, menciptakan Blade of Fire lain yang melumpuhkan dua orang di belakangnya, dan segera berputar lagi untuk menyerang 2 orang yang tadi berhasil melukainya. Satu orang down, namun satu lagi berhasil menghindar.

8 orang lagi yang harus dihadapinya. Zuko ekstra hati-hati. Sayatan tadi mengenai dadanya dan menyayat cukup dalam. Darah mengucur deras. Zuko memutar tubuhnya dan menyambar 5 orang yang mengepungnya. 3 diantaranya berhasil menangisnya dan membalas. Zuko melompat untuk menghindar. Saat ia melewati seorang sipir, ia mengayunkan pedangnya sehingga sipir itu tertusuk punggungnya.

Akhirnya tingal 5 orang. Begitu Zuko mendarat, ia menyemburkan api raksasa untuk memanggang orang di depannya. Tinjunya bagaikan Flame Thrower. 3 detik kemudian, seseorang dengan tubuh terbakar, menyeruak dari balik api dan menyerangnya. Zuko segera menangkisnya. 3 orang jatuh terbakar. Setelah itu Zuko beradu pedang dengan orang ini. Saat pedang mereka beradu, Zuko menyemburkan nafas apinya dan membakar helm orang itu. orang itu berlari keluar mencari sumber air sambil berteriak-teriak.

Tinggal 1 orang tersisa. Ia adalah orang yang menyuruh teman-temannya untuk membunuh Zuko dan Lady Ursa. Ia selamat karena menggunakan kedua temannya sebagai tameng yang melindungi tubuhnya dari api Zuko.

"Kau cukup tangguh sebagai seorang anak kecil. Tapi daritadi kau menyemburkan api dengan kuat dan dalam jumlah besar. Apakah kau tidak kelelahan sekarang?" tanyanya setengah mengejek.

Zuko memang terengah-engah. Ditambah lagi luka di dadanya masih mengucur deras. Kini ia merasa sedikit dingin di tengkuknya. Pertanda, darah di tubuhnya mulai menipis. Namun demi ibunya, Zuko harus mengalahkan orang ini. Ia tidak perduli seandainya ia nanti mati. Ia sudah membawa ibunya hingga mulut goa, setidaknya bila ia kehilangan nyawanya, ibunya masih bisa selamat.

Tapi bila ibunya selamat, siapa yang akan menampungnya?

Zuko tidak memikirkan orang lain kecuali Katara.

Dan orang ini segera mengayunkan kedua morning starnya kepada Zuko. Zuko menyemburkan tinju apinya. Orang itu menangkisnya. Zuko melompat mundur. Zuko bertolak dari dinding untuk menusuk orang itu langsung.

Tapi ia terlalu tangguh. Ia berkelit dan melepaskan satu ayunan yang mengenai bahu Zuko. Duri dari morning star melukai bahu kanannya. Zuko menjerit, namun masih bisa mendarat dengan mulus. Pedang di tangan kanannya terlepas karena tangan kanannya kesakitan.

Orang itu sudah mampu mendapatkan keseimbangannya kembali. Zuko tidak bisa mengendalikan tangan kanannya yang sakit, maka ia menghindarinya saja. Satu ayunan ke kepala Zuko yang tidak kena itu menghancurkan tanah.

Orang itu mengetahui bahwa Zuko menghindarinya ke belakang. Dan orang itu berbalik sambil menendang pedang Zuko yang tergeletak di lantai. Pedang itu melayang ke leher Zuko. Zuko masih punya tangan kirinya. Ia menangkisnya kuat-kuat.

TRANKK!!

Zuko terjerembab di dinding goa. Orang itu melaju sambil berteriak untuk menghancurkan kepala Zuko. Zuko melempar pedang di tangan kirinya dan menggores tangan kanannya, membuat dua jarinya terputus. Sipir kuat itu menjerit kesakitan. Zuko berdiri, mengambil kuda-kuda dan memukul perut sipir terakhir dengan kedua telapak tangannya…. Dan terdengar suara letusan-letusan kecil dari tubuh sipir itu. Tak lama, sipir itu terjatuh tak bernyawa ke lantai goa.

Zuko baru bisa bernafas lega. Lady Ursa segera mengambil pedang Zuko dan menghampiri putranya. Ia hampir menangis melihat putranya bersimbah darah. Tapi Zuko tidak terlihat kesakitan. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan topen Blue Spirit lagi agar ibunya tidak melihatnya kesakitan. Kemudian ia mengambil pedang yang satunya lagi dan membawa ibunya pergi dari goa penjara tersebut.

Mereka berdua berlari melintasi padang ilalang selatan. Zuko merasa sangat lemas dan dingin. Darahnya bercucuran dari luka-lukanya, dan sebelah tangannya terlalu sakit untuk digerakkan. Tapi ia harus mengantar ibunya sampai ke Jang Hui baru ia merasa lega.

Tapi belum sampai ke seberang, pandagannya sudah kabur dan ia terjatuh pingsan. Lady Ursa histeris melihat putranya tumbang. Ia memeluk anaknya sambil berteriak minta tolong. Namun di sana tidak ada orang. Lady Ursa dengan putus asa memeluk anaknya sambil menangis.

Namun Lady Ursa berhenti meratapi putranya setelah seorang gadis dengan pakaian mantel, topi jerami dan tubuh penuh lukisan muncul di hadapannya dan berjongkok sambil meletakkan air pada luka Blue Spirit.


	10. Chapter 10 : Dreams of Fire

**Chapter 10 : Dreams of Fire**

Mereka membawa Blue Spirit ke tepi danau. Disana ia dibaringkan. Nyawanya masih bisa diselamatkan. Untunglah staminanya cukup besar sehingga masih bisa bertahan. Tidak ada yang saling berbicara. Painted Lady ingin sekali membuka topeng Blue Spirit yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri. Akan tetapi ia ingin Blue Spirit sendiri yang membuka topengnya. Ia tidak ingin memaksa.

Saat matahari terbit, kekuatan Blue Spirit pun berangsur-angsur kembali. Dan ia menjadi cukup kuat untuk membuka matanya dan terbangun. Namun begitu menyadari ada Painted Lady sedang duduk diam bersama ibunya, Blue Spirit melarikan diri. Painted Lady memanggilnya. "Tunggu!"

"Kejarlah. Ia memang pergi, tapi ia takkan jauh." Kata Lady Ursa sambil tersenyum pada Painted Lady. Painted Lady pun membalas senyum Lady Ursa. Ia melepaskan topi jeraminya dan menyusul Blue Spirit masuk ke dalam hutan untuk mencarinya. Entah di atas pepohonan atau di balik semak.

Painted Lady kemudian memanggil Blue Spirit yang entah bersembunyi dimana. "Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih padamu! Kau selalu membantuku, tapi kau tidak pernah berbicara denganku."

Painted Lady berjalan menelusuri hutan. Tak lama, ia menoleh ke atas. Blue Spirit ada di sana, sedang menatapnya. Akhirnya Blue Spirit berayun dan berdiri di hadapan Painted Lady. Kemudian ia berkata "Urusanku di sini sudah selesai. Kau takkan melihatku lagi. Jadi kupikir kita tidak usah berbicara sekalian."

Painted Lady berkata dengan sedih. "Tapi katamu, kau akan berterima kasih padaku."

"Aku sudah berterima kasih padamu." Kemudian Blue Spirit membuka topengnya perlahan.

Katara pun tersenyum dan berkata "Benar. Kau telah berterima kasih padaku."

Zuko tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dan dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat, Katara segera menggenggam tangannya erat-erat. Karena ia merasa bahwa Zuko akan segera melompat dan menghilang lagi. "Kenapa kau terus mengawasiku?"

"Perasaanmu saja." Jawab Zuko sambil memalingkan wajahnya perlahan dengan sedikit tersipu.

Katara menggeleng. "Aku terus "menari" karena aku melihat topengmu di balik dahan pohon. Terpantul dari bayangan air yang kuangkat…"

Pipi Zuko memerah. Ia tidak bisa menjawab. "Kemarin kau berkata selamat tinggal, tapi kau muncul lagi. Sekarang kau pun berkata takkan kemari lagi. Apakah kau akan kembali lagi?"

Zuko tidak pernah menjawabnya. Awalnya ia hanya menatap Katara saja. Namun kemudian ia membelainya, mengetahui Katara menyambut tangannya, Zuko akhirnya memeluknya dengan hangat. Zuko sesungguhnya terlalu pemalu untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya melalui kata-kata. Namun saat Katara menciumnya, Zuko membalas kecupannya dengan lembut namun sungguh-sungguh.

Setelah sebuah kecupan hangat yang singkat, Zuko menarik wajahnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Katara tertawa kecil dan riang. Kemudian ia berkata "Titip ibuku sementara waktu."

Zuko kali ini melompat pergi dan menghilang dengan ramah. Katara mengajak Lady Ursa ke rumahnya dan menyambutnya seperti ibunya sendiri. Hakoda cukup ramah padanya.

Zuko ternyata pergi ke pelabuhan untuk mempersiapkan kapal pelayaran ke Earth Kingdom beserta passport palsu. Beberapa hari kemudian, seorang pemuda dengan pakaian kuning kecoklatan datang ke Jang Hui untuk menjemput Lady Ursa.

Katara mengantar Zuko cukup jauh sehingga beberapa kali Zuko menyuruhnya kembali. "Awas tersesat nanti."

"Aku sudah 2 tahun lebih tinggal di sini. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tersesat?" tanya Katara.

Zuko menyerahkan topeng Blue Spiritnya pada Katara dan berkata. "Sudah, sampai di sini saja. Pulang sana."

Katara menerimanya. Lalu Zuko berkata padanya. "Selamat tinggal. Terima kasih atas segalanya."

Kemudian Zuko melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan mengiringi ibunya yang juga melambaikan tangannya dengan ramah pada Katara. Zuko tidak pernah menoleh lagi ke belakang.

Pabrik itu sudah dihancurkan, dan kini warga desa sudah mengetahui bahwa Katara adalah sang Painted Lady. Seorang earth bender datang ke Jang Hui untuk membantu Katara membersihkan sungai yang tercemar. Kini segalanya menjadi lebih mudah. Saat Katara mengangkat air, earth bender itu memisahkan tanah yang terkandung di dalamnya. Karena tak ada tambahan polusi lagi setiap hari, maka desa itu menjadi cepat bersih.

Dan tak lama, seorang inspektur datang ke Jang Hui untuk mendata desa tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, desa itu diresmikan oleh gubernur setempat dan terdaftar sebagai daerah Negara Api. Sejak itu, Jang Hui dapat dilihat di peta Negara Api yang terbaru.

6 bulan telah berlalu sejak Jang Hui diresmikan sebagai daerah Negara Api. Secara rutin, satu bulan sekali, seorang inspektur datang untuk mengontrol dan mengawasi daerah tersebut.

Keadaan sudah membaik di Jang Hui. Para penduduk mendirikan patung Painted Lady terbuat dari kayu. Di pajang di tengah kota. Dan pedagang kerang dengan malu-malu meminta maaf pada Katara. "Sekarang kau melihat sendiri Painted Lady di hadapanmu."

Pedagang kerang masih membuat alasan. "Mereka bilang dia semacam arwah, mereka tidak mengatakan bahwa Painted Lady seorang water bender…."

"Apapun itu, kau telah berhasil memancing amarahku." Kata Katara sedikit mengambek.

"Ampun… aku hanya menggodamu." Kata pedagang kerang sambil menyeringai. Kemudian ia menyerahkan sekeranjang kerang untuk Katara. "Nih. Katanya Hakoda suka makan kerang rebus? Aku berikan untukmu. Tapi hari ini saja ya. Lain kali kau tetap harus bayar."

Katara senang. "Baiklah. Terima kasih."

Baru saja Katara hendak pergi, pedagang itu memanggilnya. "Katara!"

"Ya?" Katara menoleh kepadanya.

"Lalu…. siapa itu Blue Spirit?" tanya pedagang kerang itu.

Katara tersenyum lembut. "Aku yakin orangnya tidak suka dibicarakan."

Kemudian Katara meninggalkan pedagang kerang itu dan pulang ke rumahnya. Semua penduduk menghormati dan mencintainya begitu mengetahui ia adalah Painted Lady. Mereka sangat berterima kasih karena telah menyelamatkan mereka dari banyak penyakit aneh dan penyakit kulit. Terkadang Katara menerima sedikit barang atau makanan dari penduduk sebagai rasa terima kasih mereka padanya. Sekalipun tidak semua hadiah diterimanya, namun Katara harusnya penuh kebahagiaan.

Ya. Saat ia sendirian, ia tidak bisa tersenyum. Ia hanya menerawang dan menghela nafas. Ia sedih karena Zuko benar-benar tidak kembali lagi. Terpikir olehnya untuk mencarinya di Ba Sing Se. Tapi Katara tidak mau meninggalkan ayahnya sendirian. Dan saat ia hendak masuk ke dalam rumahnya, ia menginjak sebuah sandal asing.

Katara kebingungan sandal milik siapa ini?

Kemudian ia masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan melihat Hakoda tampak aneh. Ia seperti terkejut akan kedatangan putrinya. "Banyak sekali kerang itu. Untuk apa?"

"Pemberian pedagang kerang." Kata Katara.

Hakoda sangat bersemangat dan melihat-lihat kerang yang besar-besar dan gemuk itu. "Wah… kapan kau akan memasaknya?"

Namun perhatian Katara tidak pada Hakoda atau pun kerang tersebut. Ia sibuk melihat-lihat rumah, melongok-longok, penasaran itu sandal milik siapa. "Nanti pasti kumasak… ayah, apakah ada tamu? Sandal siapa itu didepan?"

"Sandal apa? Itu sandal baru pemberian tetangga." Kata Hakoda yang masih asik melihat-lihat kerang. Katara mengeluh. "Baguslah… terkadang aku merasa lebih baik bila mereka tidak tahu siapa aku. Aku merasa pemberian mereka begitu berlebihan."

"Tidak apa-apa, nak. Yang penting kita tetap sama seperti dahulu dan tidak menjadi congkak." Kata Hakoda.

Katara membuka pintu kamarnya dengan lemas. Ia ingin segera membaringkan diri di atas kasurnya. Namun ia terkejut setelah melihat Zuko berdiri di sana sambil memandangi topeng Blue Spiritnya yang dipajang di dinding kamar Katara. Zuko menatap Katara dan tersenyum. "Hai. Ba Sing Se terlalu luas dan sumpek. Tapi masih memiliki tempat untukmu dan ayahmu. Kau mau pindah ke sana?"

Emosi Katara meluap saat ia melihat Zuko. Ia segera memeluk Zuko dengan erat sambil menjawab pertanyaannya. "Tidak!"

Zuko menyambut pelukan Katara sambil melanjutkan "Sayang sekali… aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu, tapi aku sudah punya pekerjaan enak di Ba Sing Se."

"Kalau begitu tetaplah tinggal di sana." Kemudian Katara melepaskan pelukannya. "Kau selalu diterima di sini."

Katara membawa Zuko berjalan-jalan melihat-lihat bagaimana Jang Hui akhirnya. Air Jang Hui tidak lagi bau dan berwarna coklat. Dan Zuko tidak lagi sakit perut saat makan ikan di Jang Hui. Mereka tidak perlu lagi takut keracunan teh Maroa. Saat mereka melihat patung Painted Lady, Zuko menggoda Katara. "Sepertinya dia terlalu tinggi."

Mereka sangat menikmati saat-saat bersama. Tidak terlalu mengekspos perasaan mereka, cukup dengan tatapan, mereka sudah saling mengungkapkan perasaan mereka sehingga seorang anak kecil yang melihat mereka, tersenyum sendiri dan bertanya pada ibunya. "Ibu, katanya Painted Lady adalah kekasih Blue Spirit. Apakah lelaki itu Blue Spirit?"

Ibunya menjadi malu karena anaknya bicara terlalu keras. Ia tersenyum malu pada Katara dan Zuko dan berkata pada anaknya. "Bukan, nak. Itu Pangeran Zuko."

Para penduduk tidak pernah melihat Blue Spirit dan Painted Lady bermesraan atau berpacaran. Tapi mereka berspekulasi sendiri bahwa Blue Spirit pasti kekasih Painted Lady. Karena berdasarkan kisah yang beredar tidak dari mulut Katara, Blue Spirit tampaknya selalu mengawasi Painted Lady, dan Painted Lady selalu mendukung Blue Spirit saat mereka sedang terkena bahaya. Tentu saja mereka tidak terang-terangan menanyakannya pada Katara. Hanya sekadar gossip.

Setelah ibu dan anak itu pergi, suasana diantara Katara dan Zuko menjadi kaku. Mereka tidak berani saling menatap lagi. Namun kemudian Zuko menggenggam tangan Katara. "Ada tempat lain yang menarik di sini?"

Katara pun membawa Zuko kembali berkeliling desa. Sesekali ada anak kecil yang berlari terlalu riang sehingga terjatuh dan kakinya terluka. Katara berjongkok dan menyembuhkannya. Anak kecil itu berterima kasih dan kembali berlari-lari.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di reruntuhan gubuk milik Zuko yang diledakkan oleh oknum pabrik dulu. Zuko memperlihatkan tempat ia menyembunyikan pakaian Blue Spiritnya. "Di sini aku menyembunyikannya. Tepat dimana kau berdiri saat itu."

"Pantas kau sangat panik." Katara tertawa.

Zuko berdiri dan menghampirinya. "Maaf, aku kasar sekali saat itu."

"Aku mengerti. Kau sedang memikirkan ibumu. Merahasiakan sesuatu itu adalah beban yang cukup berat." katanya dengan lembut.

Zuko mengambil tangan Katara dan mengecupnya. Mereka berdua kembali berpelukan dan berciuman.

Di luar sana, Hakoda melihat mereka, dan mengeluh sambil tersenyum. "Kaya… aku merindukanmu.."


	11. Credits

**CREDITS**

**Writter :**

Cannon Bender/Blind Typer

**Pairing :**

Zuko-Katara : Avatar – Last Airbender

**Chapter Guide :**

**Journey to the Fire Nation**

Katara's journey from Northern Water Tribe to a remote village in Fire Nation. After she get robbed by her accompany, Jet, she meet three prince from Fire Nation who live peacefully in Ba Sing Se.

**The Painted Lady**

What is Painted Lady doing?

**The Blue Spirit**

A person in kind of ninja outfit with an opera mask appears. He try to kill the Avatar.

**The Reason**

An explanation why Blue Spirit try to kill the Avatar

**Return to Jang Hui**

When the Blue Spirit giving up, he decided to go home just to find another reason to come back to Jang Hui.

**Blue Spirit Hunt**

Blue Spirit drive the guards's anger and lead to revenge.

**The Showdown**

The people of the village decided to struggle for their freedom. Because the Prince refuse them, the Avatar encourage them to fight on their own will for their own freedom.

**Power and Responsible**

"He who do not use his power is a coward" ---Mathiu, Genso Suikoden 1

**Die Hard**

The Secret Prison is revealed. Thanks to Sokka. And Blue Spirit decided to go alone, even if his incarnation of Great Grandfather is offer for help. Escape with dead or alive fights.

**Dreams of Fire**

And the Love grows…

At chapter 10, I use "Dreams of Fire" as title, because the inspiration of the whole story comes from chapter 9 and 10 and it is when I listen to the song from A.R Rachman's : Dreams on Fire. It's a different version of Latika's Theme from a perfect movie, Slumdog Millionaire. It's a song title from the movie's OST.

I don't include Momo and Appa in this story, because Appa will be too obvious when Aang escape from the Fire Lord's Mansion. And I don't think they are nescesary to be included. So, I'm sorry if it disappointed Appa and Momo's fans.

And I don't included Toph Bei Fong too, because she wouldn't have a good role here. I just want to create a simple and content story. I wont included something that's not really needed for the story line. Because I'm afraid it will only make the story become boring.

I love Zuko and Katara pairing. I think they should be describe as simple, opposites, symbolic, and happy.


End file.
